Punk Drunk Love
by tophersmommy06
Summary: One thing being the undertaker's daughter Sam knew was how to wrestle, and run, what happens when the straight edge super star wont let her run anymore? will they find love with each other? or will her ex win her back? "dammit stop running see what you have right in front of you?" he yelled, she looked at him confused "what?" "me you have me" he grabbed her face and kissed her.
1. Chapter 1

I laughed laying in the middle of the ring, it was after eleven and the building was abandoned for the night except for myself and Phil brooks, we were in the ovw building, after a show, Phil just got the news he was being called up, I frowned he was my best friend, my only friend, I didn't drink or party like the others did, so the girls didn't hang with me.

"im going to miss you brooks" I told him looking over at him, he smiled taking my hand "trust me it wont be long until you on the main roster with me" I smiled, I had a lot more to learn and prove and seeing as I was only eighteen, I doubted it, but I loved his belief in me.

I bit my lip ring staring at me, truth be told I had developed a crush on him shortly after arriving here, but I doubt he'd go for the likes of me, I had dark hair, emerald green eyes,

"stop doubting yourself, your amazing and have a natural raw talent, and better yet, don't doubt me" I laughed at his arrogance, but I found it hot.

"so you didn't wanna go out with one the girls, get lucky on your last night?" I joked

"well theirs this one girl, but she didn't express any interest in me" he shrugged, I tried to control my frown.

"oh who wouldn't be into the great cm punk" I nudged him, he laughed turning to look at me "you" he said softly, I frowned.

"that's not funny Phillip" I said sadly

"im not joking Samantha" he mocked and before I knew it he was bent over me lightly kissing me, his tongue licked my lips letting me know he wanted entrance, I lightly opened my mouth as our tongues wrestled, for lack of better words, I moaned placing my hands on his chest.

Now he was completely hovered over me, his hand slipping up my sports bra I was wearing to group my breasts, I moaned, Phil pulled back staring at me "you are so beautiful, you've made this miserable experience bearable" he said softly running his finger down my face, I smiled "Phil I uh theirs something I haven't told you and I feel like I should before this goes any further, and I want it to, I do, I just its, well Phil, im a virgin" I bit my lip.

"and you want me to?" he asked, I smiled nodding, he smiled and bent down this time more gently kissing my lightly nipping my lip ring his hand pinched my nipple making me shiver, he pulled away and moved down to my neck placing soft kisses, I reached down to his shorts he had on, he grabbed my hand pinning it above my head and smirked "this is about you and you only" he said softly and kissed my nose before proceeding to place kisses down my jaw line, to my neck, to my collarbone, making his way to my breasts.

I moaned out as he gently took my spandex sports bra off relieving my breasts to him, I moaned feeling his hot breath over them before I felt his mouth on them.

"oh god Phil" I moaned out at the feeling coursing through my stomach, he smirked placing soft kisses down ward on my stomach until he reached the waist ban of my yoga Capri, he slowly pulled them down, I was grateful I chose to shave last night, and we didn't do to much of ring work tonight.

"mm beautiful kitten" he mummored and covered me with his mouth, I gasped at the contact and closed my eyes, my hand instinctively went to the back of his head, I moaned out as this odd sensation came over me "oh god Phil" I moaned out as my hips involuntarily bucked "oh Jesus" I moaned as a sensations flowed through me, Phil came up placing kisses all the way up until his mouth was over mine.

He pulled away and kicked his shoes off, I had already had mine off, and shimmied out of his shorts he put his tip at my entrance and made eye contact with me "are you sure you want this?" he asked, I nodded nervous, I felt a little sick, I heard it hurt the first time.

"im going to just push all the way in OK" he said gently, I nodded placing my hands on his arms bracing myself for the intrusion, I yelled out when he thrusted in breaking through my virginity, tears fell down my face, Phil leaned down kissing each tear "shh its OK, im going to make it feel so much baby OK" he whispered I nodded whimpering.

"im going to move OK" he informed me, I just nodded as he slowly started moving the first couple of times stinging "you OK?" he whispered, looking down at me, I nodded and he kissed my fore head.

I felt that feeling building again and moaned "oh god Phil" I moaned as I moved my hips following his rhythm, I heard him moan and smirked biting my lip ring "oh god baby im not going to last longer" Phil moaned and nipped my neck.

I sank my nails into his back "let it go baby" Phil moaned and before I knew it I was spiraling into an over whelming sensation all over again, Phil gripped my hips tightly thrusting a few more times before losing his own control.

"oh my god" he breathed his face in the crook of my neck "thank you Sam for that, thank you" he kissed my neck and slowly pulled out, I hissed at the stinging.

We quietly got dressed I didn't know what to say, I knew Phil wasn't into relationships, and I wouldn't regret this, just felt awkward, he pulled me to him "your my best friend Sam, I love you" he kissed the top of my head.

"i love you to Phil" I told him, though I knew our love was different, his was a friendship love, mine was so much more.

"HEY!" we heard voices rang out Phil covered mine and his eyes as flash light blinded us "what are you two doing?"

"late night practice" Phil said keeping his arm around me as security came having us stand up, which I was a little sore considering, Phil kept his arm around me.

"you guys are trespassing" the security guards pulled out cuff's, my eyes widened.

"what the fuck? We're in a wrestling ring practicing, not vandalizing anything" I mouthed off.

"maim its just procedure, we'll get this situated in the meantime" the security officer said, I rolled my eyes.

"its fucking bullshit what it is!, is there any damage here? No there fucking not"

they walked us to the back office and sat us down next together, I sighed sitting back,

"it'd be pretty funny if we made a run for it" I told Phil who busted up laughing shaking his head, I shrugged leaning my head against the wall.

"well this is defiantly the way to go out punk" I heard the UN deniable voice of john Bradshaw, shit.

"eh well you know me john" Phil spoke with no respect for the veteran.

"watch it boy, Samantha" he nodded to me I smiled "i wouldn't smile, if they called me, they called your farther" shit, did I forget to mention my last names callaway? As in the undertakers daughter?

"UN cuff them, punk you got a plane to catch" john sighed, I wiggled my wrists as soon as the cuffs were off, Phil turned to me smirking "well partner in crime, this was fun" he said winking making me smile and blush, he put his hand under my chin "don't regret this OK, thank you so much for that gift" he told me and leaned down lightly kissing my lips.

"move punk" john growled out glaring at him, he smirked nodding to me placing his hand on my hip "see yea kid" he said softly his finger slowly trailing across my stomach to my other hip as he walked off nodding to john, his glare to me.

come on your dad wants you to stay with me tonight"

"i have training in the morning bill will have my head" I told him, john dropped his head.

"no you don't, your dads pulling you" john said, I stood up.

"he cant do that! I'm eighteen!"

"he did come on I have your stuff already there" john said softly.

"this is bullshit!" I yelled storming pass him, I looked around to see bill and AL snow standing there "i am a legal consenting adult, and cannot do this!" I screamed, bill rubbed his face.

"he can sweetie, he has a lot of pull here, look just go home let him cool down and you'll be back in no time" bill tried to reason with me, I shook my head as tears burnt my eyes.

"so just because his the big bad ass great undertaker, he gets to take my dreams from me, because I was hanging out with a friend?" I yelled.

"Sam you broke a rule, no one, no one is supposed to be in here after hours" AL said sternly, I rolled my eyes.

"cause none of you have broken a rule! This is so stupid!"i yelled out.

"and we as your trainers are in agreeing with your farther, if this was anybody else they would suffer consequences"

"but not go home!"

"ITS NOT UP FOR DISSCUSSION" AL yelled in my face, I felt tears burning my eyes, I had known all these men my entire life, they knew how much this meant to me.

"I hate you all" I spat out angerliy and stormed out of the building, john closely behind me, I followed him to his rental and went to the hotel with him.

I searched through my bag and smiled seeing I had some of phils clothes from movies nights I had spent at his apartment, I grabbed his basketball shorts and a black Romans t-shirt "im taking a shower" I mumbled, already feeling sore between my legs.

I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it and stepped in, letting the hot water work my muscles, I started washing myself and noticed a little dry blood on my inner thigh, I smiled at the memory how slow and gentle he was, and how he thanked me.

I washed my hair and body and got out getting dressed, I brushed my teeth and hair and walked out, I glared at john who was on the bed in sweats watching the news, I shoved my clothes into my bag.

I walked to the bed grabbing my phone out of my purse, I sighed no texts no calls, I shook my head, don't get yourself over worked, I sighed setting my phone on the nightstand.

"his not going to call sweetie" john said, I rolled my eyes and turned on my side, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up hearing my farther deep voice talking to john "you believe?" he asked, john sighed.

"i don't know man, shes really into training, though from what I've been told her and cm punk awfully close" john informed my farther, shit.

"so what the fuck would he be doing with my daughter in a wrestling ring at midnight?" mark asked.

"your guess is as good as mine" john answered, I had enough of this, they don't know Phil, he didn't do anything to me I didn't want.

"we were training if you two would bother to fucking talk and or listen to me, you would've known that already" I mumbled slowly sitting up, slight pain in between my legs, I hissed a little and grabbed my phone.

I smiled seeing a text "hey beautiful I am here, I wish I could've slept with you last night and woke up to you this morning, thank you for last night, sorry it ended up such a bust"

"watch your mouth little girl, I knew, I knew you weren't ready to do this" he went on, I rolled my eyes running my finger through my hair.

"no your just not ready to let me be on my own and make my own choices! I did nothing wrong last night"

"besides being in an abandoned building at midnight doing gods knows what with some fucking wrestler!" he snapped, I rolled my eyes.

"i was with Phil aka cm punk, his awesome, he wouldn't let anything happen to me!"

"I do not want my daughter hanging out with a boy that willing runs around calling himself a punk" he yelled, I rolled my eyes

"cause punk is so much worse then undertaker" I snapped back.

"ENOUGH" he boomed glaring at me, most grown men would back down from my farther and the look he was giving me right now "you ARE coming home tonight and that's the end of it"

"you CANT make that DECSION for ME ANY MORE IM AN ADULT!" I yelled back.

"THEN ACT LIKE IT SAMANTHA!" he boomed even making john jump back.

I rolled my eyes "theirs no talking to you! This is my dream and you just found your reason to take it from me, well guess what theirs other places I can wrestle for then wwe, that your pull don't mean SHIT" I yelled back crossing my arms.

"you do that Samantha consider yourself on you own" my farther and I locked eyes

"Now mark" john said trying to now intervene, I felt tears burning my eyes as I stood up.

"you want that?" I asked

"you heard me Samantha" he came back with a clenched jaw, I nodded.

I grabbed my cell phone and put my shoes on "don't worry I don't need you anyways" I snapped storming out of the room, I heard john calling my name but I kept walking as tears burnt my eyes.

I couldn't believe my farther said that and was doing this, my whole life it was me and him, I came after his marriage with my older brother gunner and he had some one night stand with some stripper, she didn't want to stop partying so she dropped me off at my dad's door step and since then its been us.

I've wanted to be a wrestler since I was five and I would play with Tammy synch and sable in the ring, not together obviously separately cause those two hated each other, but my dad knew it, he even in the summers started training me when I was three teen, he knew how much this meant to me and one decision I make that he doesn't like he going to threaten to take it from me.

I slid down the wall and scrolled through my phone and stopped at the number I was looking for, I prayed he'd answer "hey are you still in town?" can you come get me please? Yea the Hilton, thank you see you soon" I flipped my phone shut and placed my head on my knees silently crying while I waited for him to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

SIX YEARS LATER-

I took a deep breath walking into the arena, I couldn't believe after sleeping on living room floors, sometimes in a car, I was here, I on my own made my dream come true.

I had to check in with hunter and Stephanie to figure out what I was doing tonight, I was slightly nervous knowing my farther was in the building, him and I hadn't really been close since that day.

_I sat on a curb waiting finally I seen the car I was waiting on pull up, I took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the car I started to open the door "no no where do you think your going?" I heard from behind me._

_I turned around to see my farther coming my bags in his hand "any where but here" I mumbled to him, he grabbed my arm pulling me back "your not going any where with him" I rolled my eyes._

"_oh Jesus dad stop it! This is ridculess, your ridicules" I yelled snatching my bags from him._

"_and your not going anywhere with him" he yelled, I rolled my eyes._

"_im eighteen, I can do what I want" I throw my bag in the popped trunk._

"_you go with him and do not come back home" my farther said sternly, I looked at him and nodded gulping down my emotions "didn't plan on it"_

_I got in the car and slammed the door shut sitting back I blinked back my tears "you OK?" he asked looking at me, I shook my head looking over at him "no im not" I said softly shaking my head, I felt him pat me knee "it'll be OK" I nodded staring out the window._

"_sure, thanks gunner" I said turning to look at my older brother, he nodded "though his still holding a grudge against you" I told him, he laughed nodding "eh he'll get over it" and with that we drove off._

My farther and I somewhat patched things up, but we never got back where we were, and I've accepted the fact we probably never would, I turned the corner and smiled finally two familiar faces, I walked up to them "can somebody please help a sister out" I said smirking.

Both men turned around, one of them getting a bigger grin then the other, but both smiling. I watched him walk up and hug me tightly "hey baby" he said kissing the top of my head, I smiled at my boyfriend of three years.

"hey princess you made it" joked my best friend of five years, I laughed.

"yea yea im finally here, hey can you show me the bosses office?" I asked my boyfriend who raised his eyebrow making me laugh "already in trouble huh?" he asked, I lightly smacked his chest.

"no I have to go meet with them about whatever ill be doing tonight" I informed them, he nodded "you guy good for a minute?" he asked, the other two men he was with nodded.

"thank you, see you Joe" I smiled waving her nodded.

"see yea baby girl"

we walked down some hall, he had his arm wrapped around my waist, he smiled and nodded to some people "your nervous sweet heart?" he asked lowly in my ear, I looked up at him shrugging "i shouldn't be, I grew up with these people, but I don't know a lot has change in six years, what if im just seen as his daughter" I mumbled, we abruptly stopped walking, he looked down at me and pushed me against a wall.

He wrapped his hand on the back of my neck placing his forehead against mine, our eyes locking "who are you?"

"Samantha calaway" I whispered

"your the bitch that took the indys by the balls and fed them to every mall wrestler you came in contact with, you've been in death matches, you've been through threw plate glass windows, you've wrestled barefoot on thumbtacks, you've wrestled with your shoulder completely thrown out of place and won the match, you have had countless stitches, concussions and busted ribs, not to mention your beautiful face getting banged up" he ran his thumb over my cheek giving me shivers "you have earned your spot to be here, you are more then his daughter or my girlfriend, you are fierce and they all know it, you going to take the wwe by the balls and feed them to them, head up sunshine, you got this" he bent forward planting a kiss on my lips making me moan.

He pulled away smirking and with that we started walking, he was right, after I left my dad and I believe the first few years I was a gluten for punishment, I did the most painful matches.

We stopped and I looked up seeing triple h written on the door I took a deep breath looking at him "you got this, you want me to stay with you?" he asked, I shook my head.

"no I need to do this on my own" I told him squeezing his hand.

"theirs my girl, come find us when your done" he bent down kissing me I smiled waving at him and knocked on the door.

"COME IN" came hunter loud voice, I couldn't help but smile as I popped my head in.

"hey booger butt" he smiled, I rolled my eyes at the child hood nick name and walked in, my smile instantly dropped seeing two face I really didn't care to see again, my farther, and none other then the man who took my virginity, cm punk.

"you told me to come check in when I got here" I told him keeping my eyes on hunter.

"yea sit sit, they're here for this to" he said, I sighed, I knew I would have something to do with my farther which isn't what I wanted.

"so I know you know the members of the shield, whos currently involved in an iline with Phil here and they're going to start with one with your dad, we were thinking we couple throw you in the middle of it, have you sitting front row for takers match, and some points out your his daughter, the shield is going to come down and attack taker, your going to jump the barrier after awhile and put yourself in front of him causing them to surround you, after a bit cm punk is going to rush down and save you" hunter summed it up, I sighed "is that good with you?" he asked.

"not really" I told him honestly causing Phil to smirk "i don't want to start of in this company of takers daughter im much more then takers daughter"

"I know, but we want you involved with the shield and cm punk line this will do it and it gets your dad off TV until its time for him to come back" hunter told me, I sighed.

"fine i guess I could stab myself to make it look like I care" I mumbled.

"enough Samantha" my farther spat out sternly, I rolled my eyes.

"and then what?" I asked hunter ignoring my farther

"we want you at first as a face" I gave him a face and he laughed "same face steph gave me, I know you play the bitch well but that's why we want you with punk, his a face but a prick, so it'll work, you'll eventually turn on punk joining the shield" Hunter told me, I nodded, shrugging.

"whatever you say boss" I told him, he smirked at me "what?" I asked, he held his hands up shaking his head "nothing im not going to say it" I nodded looking at him weirdly.

"so am I good then?" I asked, hunter nodded.

"hey Sam can we talk?" Phil asked, making my heart drop, I nodded silently watching as he got up,, y farther glaring, as Phil and I walked out, he kept walk while I followed him.

"Phil were are you taking me?" I asked as we went to the parking lot.

"my bus" was all he said and kept walking I sighed, after that morning he never texted me back, I would try to call, I even tried to go see him once, but he just ignored me, which is another reason I think I was glutton for punishment, I felt like I wouldn't regret giving him my virginity to him and then he just treated me like a rat.

I followed him onto his bus, he walked to the fridge and grabbed two waters handing on to me I sighed "what is it punk?" I asked placing my hand on my hip, he sat down.

"look I know your pissed at me" he said, I shrugged "not worth being pissed about" I told him, he laughed.

"you know I know you right?" he asked looking up, I rolled my eyes taking a drink of my water "no you don't" I told him, he smirked.

"I do know you, your pissed off" he told me

"i would have to care about you in order to be pissed, so there fore im not pissed" I told him sitting back.

"bullshit, Sam, im sorry, I wanted nothing more then to call you, when I heard what your dad did, I was pissed, he had no right, hunter stopped me, told me if I contacted you, you would never wrestle in the wwe, I didn't want to cause you that" he told me, making me look up at him.

"he did what?" I asked pissed offering

"Sam im not telling you this to start any wars, lord knows I have enough wars here, I think this line for you would be good, I watched your work kid, and you've done amazing I don't want this line to be stiff, because you and I are uncomfortable" he said softly

I nodded "thanks" I said softly looking down, his shadow fell over me making me look up at him, he bent down "you look amazing" he added, I couldn't stop the smirk, I nodded.

"thank you" I whispered, he placed his hands on my thighs "i am sorry, I was trying to help you out, I didn't want you to lose your dream, anymore then you already did" he whispered softly.

"and dating Amy?" I asked looking at him, he sighed.

"aren't you in a relationship?" he asked, I nodded shrugging "i guess you got me" I mumbled.

He smirked as we stood up, he pulled me into a hug "its good to see you finally here kid" he whispered, I smiled looking up at him, I bit my lip ring, that was still in place, Phil started to move down, I knew what he was about to do, I knew I should be stopping it, my heart was pounding, everything spinning around me.

I jumped back when I heard knocking on the door "yo punk" I heard my boyfriends voice, Phil still had his arm around my waist, "yea" he yelled out his eyes on mine, I knew I should look away, but I was locked, I knew I should step back, but I liked the feeling of his arm holding me.

"i got told my girl was in there with you, she in there?" his voice rang, I closed my eyes, Phil nodded clearing his throat.

"i don't know is she?" he smirked at me, I giggled, shaking my head, he pulled me close and kissed my fore head "see yea out there kid" he winked and walked back to his room, I nodded and took a deep breath.

I turned and opened the door smiling seeing my boyfriend, I hugged him "hey you OK?" he asked at my rare show of public affection, I nodded "yea" I said softly as he helped me step down and took my hand.

"what were you two doing?"he asked, I smiled.

"don't worry your pretty little head baby, just talking, im being put in your guys line" I told him, he nodded.

"i think you and I both know my heads not little, top or lower reign" he winked at me making me laugh as he wrapped around his arm around my shoulders and walked back towards the arena.

"come on i wanna introduce my amazing beautiful girlfriend to everyone, let them know your mine, before any one gets any ideas" he told me, I laughed nodding leaning my head on his chest as we walked.

A/n chapter two complete, tell me what you guys think, who should her boyfriend be? Im torn between dean ambrose and Seth Rollins, I think Seth would fit more at where I want this story to go, and have dean be her best friend, but I don't know what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the front row of the show watching smack down live, I sighed getting nervous as I knew it was next, I looked down at my clothes, I had on a pair of blue jeans, with a black bra type shirt with a white skull on it, and a huge black zip up hoody half way zipped up, my hair in lose curls and make up was done. I sighed taking a deep breath, I got this, I got this.

The lights went out, my cue, I put on a smiling loving face, as I watched my farther slowly make his way to the ring, he stopped right in front of me and smiled leaning in giving me a hug, he lightly squeezed me "i am proud of you" he whispered in my ear and kissed the side of my head, I felt my face go into a shock and quickly shook it off nodding clapping.

I heard Michael Cole say his cue of how I am takers baby girl, the lights went out again and came back on, I covered my mouth watching the shield brutalize my farther, I jumped over the barricade running to my farther he was laying in front of the smashed commentators table I held my hands out as tears poured down my face "stop please" I begged looking towards Seth rolling and dean ambrose pleadingly "you've done enough" I cried out.

Dean smirked bending down grabbing me up by my hair, I cried out in pain placing my hands on the back of his, he threw me into the ring apron and they started their assault on my farther, throwing him into the ring pole, I screamed covering my mouth, which made the shield turn to me, dean smirking sickly, I felt my stomach drop as I held out my hands shaking my head no.

he strutted over to me, again grabbing me up by my hair, the crowd started going nuts, so I knew punk was running down, I dropped to the ground as he attacked dean first, I looked up to see randy orton and shamues attacking Seth and roman.

I crawled over to my farther and hovered over him "dad are you ok?" I cried "someone get a medic!" I yelled out "dad" I cried, "some one HELP" I screamed, I felt arms wrap around me and looked up to see punk, I buried my face in his chest as he moved me back for the medics to load my farther on the stretcher, we stood up his arms around my waist.

We slowly followed the crowd going crazy for us, we got to the back and I wiped my eyes seeing my dad getting off the stretcher, he looked at me with a huge smile "you did amazing pig" he told me I smiled at the childhood nickname "thanks dad" i told him.

I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Colby standing there looking at Phil and I, I realized Phil still had his arms around me.

"you ready?" Colby asked me, I nodded

"actually" Stephanie spoke up "we need her to leave the arena with punk, make it believable, so she'll be traveling with him this weekend" she said, Colby rolled his eyes and walked off, I sighed looking back at Phil who shrugged "well my new girlfriend, you ready?" he asked, I nodded.

"ok Sam remember look upset" Stephanie reminded, which was easy now considering I knew my boyfriend wasn't happy with this, I nodded and we walked off Phil had me close to him "stick close to me, fans get crazy after the show ok" he told me, I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist laying my head on his chest, I had my head ducked as a couple of tears fell.

I heard yelling and cheering as the cold night air hit my lungs, I felt Phil grip me tighter to him as his paced picked up "punk punk is she your girlfriend?" we heard several times, he opened the bus door for me and I climbed in first with his hand on my lower back following me, I sighed wiping my eyes, sitting.

"so the whole weekend you and I huh?" Phil asked, I nodded.

"my stuff" I mumbled

"is here" he informed me, I looked at him confused.

"Stephanie informed of this idea after you went out, Joe give us your bags" he told me, I nodded, yea Joe would be the calmest of the three men I was originally supposed to be traveling with, at the moment my phone chose to go off, I looked down seeing a text from Colby.

"_he better not fucking touch you, I don't care if his the best in the world or not, I will rip his fuckign balls off samantha, I do not like this!" _ I sighed rubbing my fore head, I chewed on my lip ring.

"_it wasn't my idea Colby" I texted him back_

"_you sure as fuck jumped on it" I rolled my eyes._

"_im not fighting with you, I'll see you in the morning, I love you goodnight" I_ hit send and sat back as Phil was messing around with something in the kitchen area.

"_of course not, you have you fantasy right fucking there" _he instantly replied, I rolled my eyes tossing my phone on the table in front of me, I kicked my shoe's off bring my legs up laying my head on my knees, this was going to be a long ass weekend.

I seen something be set in front of making me look up, I smiled seeing Phil had made me a garden salad, he sat across me with a matching plate "thank you" I told him, he nodded.

"boyfriend not happy about this arrangement?" he asked, I shrugged.

"would you be?" I asked, he smirked.

"I would trust you Sam" he told me softly, I sighed as my phone went off again, looking down, I felt relived to see it was Jon.

"don't_ worry I sent his ass to the gym to blow off some steam, his just worried about you and he fucking misses your ass, I don't know why, enjoy your weekend with punk;)" _ I laughed shaking my head, only Jon.

I remember when I met Jon, I was sleeping in the coliseum that czw did their show's, he refused to leave me though I insisted I was ok, he spent three nights on that floor with me until I agreed to move into his apartment with him, I thought he was just after a piece of ass and he admitted at first he was, but it grew into a friendship, his my best friend, I can honestly say, I don't know if I'd be here today wih out him I owe him all of this to him.

"_Har har har very funny, thank you just keep an eye on him tonight, see you guys soon, I hope" _

"it's not that he doesn't trust me Phil" I spoke softly looking up at him, I sighed "he worries about me, we've been together for three years, his watched me go through death matches, walk on thumb tacks, it took him two years to talk me into moving in with him, and even after that it took six months for me to actually do it" I shrugged as my phone rang, it was Colby, I asked Phil if there was some where I could take this he pointed to his room.

I walked into his room sitting on his bed his smell invading my senses, he still smelt the same, "Hello" I answered softly.

"hey" his voice came in, I bit my lip "Im sorry baby, I just fucking miss you, I haven seen you or been with you in three fucking months, I was so excited to just hold you tonight, and they go and do this, I trust you, you know that right?" he asked, I nodded.

"i know, I mean I hope you do colb, I love you so much" I told him my voice breaking, he sighed.

"this was supposed to be a happy night, don't cry baby, go catch up with your friend, did you eat?" he asked

"yea Phil made me a salad" I told him

"well with your diet, your probably with the best person" I nodded smiling, I had siliac which meant I couldn't eat anything with gluten, which meant pretty much anything, it was a pain in the ass, thankful Colby was a health nut, so it didn't bother his diet to badly.

"yea true, im going to see if I cant get a shower and see where im sleeping" I told Colby, he sighed.

"wish I was showering with you" he mumbled, I couldn't help but smile.

"mm im sure, I wouldn't mind cleaning your sweaty body up" he chuckled.

"oh im sure you wouldn't baby, I love you, I'll see you soon" Colby told me, I nodded.

"i love you" I told him and we hung up, I sighed laying back on phils bed, my eyes feeling heavy, it was on hell of a day and I was feeling exhausted, before I knew it, I was passed out.

Colby hung up his phone tossing it on the night stand next to him, he rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, he turned his head and looked at the petite blonde curled into his side, this was supposed to be over, he hadn't meant to pick her up tonight, he shook her.

"wake up, you need to get the fuck out of here" he told her tossing her barely there dress and getting up walking to the bath room, he slammed the door shut and started the shower, Sam could never find out about his random hook ups with summer rae, he didn't do it to hurt her, just he was a man and needed some relief, that Sam obviously wasn't always here to give to him, he got in the shower and smirked thinking about his beautiful girlfriend.

Her brunette hair, and D size tits, he loved how inexperienced she was, though at times it was a downfall, her beautiful green eyes and how she'd bit her lip ring when she wanted him, he felt him getting hard just thinking about her he groaned "shit" as he went to grab himself to relive himself "I can help you with that" he heard looking over he seen summer still naked leaning seductively against, he shrugged, what was one more time going to hurt "well what are you waiting for?" he asked as she strutted confidently to him, she leaned up to kiss him but he shook his head no "no I want your mouth on me, but not my lips, get to sucking" he told her, Sam would've punched him if he spoke to her that way, but not good ole summer, she just smirked as if he just gave her a prize and got down on her knees of him.

A/n- oh no, there you guys go, I work all weekend long 15 hour shifts, so probably not another update until wednesdayish, I; ll try for Sunday night If I get enough reviews:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-

I didn't want to open my eyes, but the arms around me altered me, I opened them and seen my jeans and boots where off, and a huge shirt over me, oddly enough the tattoos arms wrapped around my waist didn't bother me, in fact I felt comfortable safe, I smiled and closed my eyes drifting back to sleep.

A couple hours later I woke up, turned face into his chest, my leg over his and my arm draped over his side, I stretched my legs out and felt his fingertips moving up and down my spine, "you awake?" he whispered, I nodded snuggling into his chest "barely but yea, you don't have coffee on this thing do you?" I asked looking up, I laughed at his look " I should've known with you" I smiled, he nodded.

"yup kid not much has changed with me" he tapped my ass and laughed getting up, I bit my lip shaking my head, I sat up streching, that's when I noticed I was in his t-shirt, I walked out, not feeling ashamed, hell I've wrestled in way less. Besides I had on my comic book boy shorts so it was no biggie.

I walked out and watched Phil start up his keriug coffee machine "fancy" I said smiling, he smirked nodding.

"i know I know I sold out" I sat down at the table

"you kinda did, what would the old punk say?" I asked him raising my eye brow as he laughed nodding "cream?" he asked

"err is it dairy free?" I asked, he nodded holding it out for me to see, I nodded "please" he poured some splenda in both cups, leaving his black.

He handed me my cup and I sipped mine "perfect thank you" he nodded sitting across from me "thanks, im sorry I didn't mean to crash on your bed" I told him, he shrugged.

"don't worry about it, those are cute little pair of underwear, so it worked out" he told me not looking at me , I felt my face heat and shook my head"you and lover boy make up?" he asked, I nodded "yea we did", Phil nodded, I felt there was something more, he seemed to just general dis like Colby and I together.

"whats your deal with Colby punk?" I asked, he shook his head.

"nothing" he told me looking up at me shrugging.

"i know you better then that" I told him, he looked at me and shrugged "ask your boy, im gonna shower, you can after im done" he said and walked off, I sighed sitting back, typical moody punk, what did he mean by ask my boy? What did he know that I didn't? No he wouldn't, I knew Colby better then anyone.

I blew a breath out and ran my hand through my hair, I sat back sipping my coffee, I decided to figure out what I was going to wear, I looked at my bag and frowned "that's not" I quickly walked to it opening it "dammit Joe!" I groaned, he gave them my ring bag, not my duffel bag with my street clothes, I rubbed my face.

"that's not the bag I need" I mumbled to myself

"talking to yourself, hot, I dig crazy chicks" I looked up and Phil winked at me, I laughed shaking my head, I sighed.

" No Joe gave you the wrong bag, this is for my ring gear" I said holding up my knee high converse.

"its good to see that hasn't changed" he nodded to my shoes, I smiled shrugging.

" I got a shirt you can wear with your jeans, we should be there in the next hour" Phil added, I smiled "thank you, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"oh god please I cant handle the stinch any longer" he smirked, I laughed rolling my eyes at him, he walked back to his room.

A minute later he came out holding out a worn out black Romans t-shirt to me, I smiled "thank you" I started to head towards the shower when I stopped looking at him, he had on just a pair of camo shorts, bare foot, bare chest, his hair a wet mess which I knew would dry that way cause punk really didn't care how he looked.

"hey punk, I missed you buddy" I told him softly heading to the shower, I quickly got in the shower letting the hot water work my muscles, I rolled my head closing my eyes, I couldn't help but invision Phil in this shower with me, his arms around me kissing down my neck and my shoulder.

I quickly shook my head "Jesus girl get your shit together" I mumbled and shut off the water, I quickly got dressed in my jeans and phil's leant shirt, I walked out and sighed "you wouldn't happen to have a brush would you?" I asked him, he chuckled "unfortunately for you I don't, but I personally think the drowned rat look, looks hot on you" he smirked at me as I tried to brush my hair with my fingers, I sighed sitting back, it was useless "fucking Joe" I muttered shaking my head.

"seriously its not that bad" Phil said

"besides your hair being wet and mine, and it looks like I been banging you all night, colbys going to love this" I muttered, I closed my eyes at my slip, I shook my head "his just going to give me a hard time, he always tells me to keep a spare of everything in this bag and I don't" I told Phil trying to cover, he nodded and thankfully for the first time ever, chose to keep his mouth shut.

We finally got to the arena, it actually wasn't as bad as it would be traveling in the small car with the guys it was a little bit more relaxing, "ready for the show kid?" Phil asked smirking, I laughed nodding as we headed out very little fans where there so we just held hands as we walked into the arena, I smiled seeing Jon with one leg propped behind him leaning against the wall, Phil and I stopped in front of him, he raised his eye brow and pushed himself up "hey princess" he hugged me ignoring Phil, I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me.

"you eat?" he asked, I sighed.

"yea Phil made me some lunch" I told him, he nodded.

"thanks man" Jon told him, he nodded at Jon and turned to me "I'll meet you at the bus, we still have to travel together tonight" he told me, I nodded as he let go of my hand I just now noticed he still had a hold of.

Jon flung his arm around me "well that was cozy" he commented, I rolled my eyes.

"i told you Phil and I were close before, we just kind picked up were we left off at is all"

"oh so Colby was right in assuming you two were having amazing hot wild sex" Jon winked at me, I smacked his chest hard making him groan and laugh.

"we only did it the one time Jon" I told him softly, he pulled me to him.

"well his been in a mood today hopefully you can help bring him out of his funk" Jon told me as we entered their locker room, Colby sitting in the corner, I smiled and walked up to he looked up and seen me, standing up hugging me to him tightly.

"uh Joe and I are going to go eat" Jon said, Colby nodded his eyes locked on mine both of us with smiles on our face, he bent down kissing me "Joe gave punk the wrong bag" he told me I laughed " I know hence" I pointed to my wardrobe and hair, he laughed and bent down kissing me, he lifted my arms up quickly removing phils shirt from me.

" what are you doing?" I giggled as he attacked my neck pushing me against the wall, "first off if your wearing any mans shirt, its mine, secondly, I haven't seen my girlfriend in three months, I need you" he mumbled lightly kissing my lips as I shimmed out of my jeans and panties, before I knew it I had my legs wrapped around him.

I frowned as he thrusted into me, this didn't feel right, he didn't feel into me, he quickly finished slowly setting me to the ground, I frowned "whats wrong?" he asked, I shook my head "nothing" I told him putting my jeans on I grabbed phils shirt and stuffed it into my suit case, I grabbed a black ac/dc tank top slipping it on, I grabbed my make up bag and walked to their bathroom, I brushed my hair out and put it up in a pony tail, I applied some light eye liner, and eye shadow, and lip gloss.

Right as I was finishing the last touches I felt Colby wrap his arms around me "im sorry love, I could just smell him in your hair" he told me.

"well seeing as Joe didn't give the right bag, I was forced to use his shampoo this morning" I told him, he smiled and then frowned "what did you sleep in?" he asked.

"uh my jeans" I told him knowing he'd blow his gasket if he knew, which I knew on my end was wrong, but I did nothing wrong, Phil did nothing wrong but make me comfortable, but Colby would not see it that way, "you hate sleeping in your jeans" he mumbled, I nodded "yea I was pretty crabby this morning" I told him.

He kissed my shoulder "sorry babe" he told me, I nodded " its OK" I told him turning around wrapping my arms around his neck "but you sir owe me" I winked at him making him smile.

"come on lets go find the guys" he said taking my hand, I smiled as we walked through the arena looking for Joe and Jon.

We finally found them in catering "see babe I told you we shouldve started here, its Joe, of course catering he would be" I joked, Joe leaned up hugging me "hey baby girl, sorry about the bag confusion" he said as Colby and I sat down, I smiled leaning into Colby shrugging "its fine no biggie" I told him.

" I tell her to carry an extra set of everything in her ring bag just in case" Colby said, I sighed but put on a smile shrugging, I caught Jon rolling his eyes.

I heard a bunch of women and looked up to see a group of them heading this way, I felt Colby tense up and pull me closer to him tightly "hi im brie we wanted to come and introduce ourselves to you, this is my sister Nikki, Eva, natyla, trinity and summer, we're the total divas cast" brie smiled kindly at me, I held out my hand shaking them, I couldn't help but get an off vibe from summer as she shook my hand she smirked over at Colby an back to me "so nice to meet you colbys told me so much about you" she told me.

I nodded "nice to meet all of you"

"hey colb we gotta go" Joe spoke up, Colby sighed and looked at me torn to leave.

"meet me in the locker room in fifth teen minutes" he said kissing me quickly.

"well that was demanding" Nikki commented as the ladies sat down, I felt uncomfortable.

"no we just haven't really seen each other in three months and then them making me travel with Phil" I shrugged.

"so we have to hang out, go shopping" natyla spoke up, I nodded, I didn't really hang out with girls much.

"um yea sure" I said politely

"so tell us about yourself" Nikki said smiling kindly.

"not to much to tell, as you know im undertakers daughter, but I kinda branched out from that when I turned eighteen and worked the indies, and now I am here"

"so you and Colby?" summer asked.

"uh live together, been dating for three years, I met him at a ring of honor show, and we just hit it off" I shrugged, she smirked as if she knew something I didn't.

"thats sweet" she said fakely, I nodded "um I better get heading back" I told them standing up.

"OK we'll have to plan a lunch date soon" brie smiled, I nodded and quietly walked out, something about summer just didn't set right with me and the way she looked at Colby, I shook my head, no he would never do that to me, Colby was a good guy and I was lucky to have found such an amazing man.

I got to the locker room and sat down closing my eyes, I felt like since yesterday afternoon I hadn't had a moment to breath, I heard the door open and opened my eyes seeing the guys walk in, Colby bent down lightly pecking my lips, "so how did it go with the girls?" Jon asked smirking, I rolled my eyes shrugging.

"i don't know it went, you know me and females, and I just get an odd vibe from summer" I looked up at Colby who again seemed like he tensed.

"well I don't want you hanging with her, shes bad news" Colby sharply said, I frowned

"um not that I was really planning on it, but im curious to know, why not?" I asked.

"because Samantha shes bad fucking news, every where she goes drama untils, I don't want caught up in it cause my girl is so just do me a favor and stay the fuck away from her, im going to go change and do an early dinner with you since I don't get to spend tonight with you" and with that he walked into the bathroom leaving me shocked.

Joe and Jon both looked at me raising an eye brow "Sam" Jon started.

"its OK" I told him smiling he shook his head.

"its not, and the fact you think it is, somethings wrong" Jon said and walked out of the room, I frowned looking down.

"baby girl" Joe started but the bathroom door opened and Colby walked out "ready" he asked as if he didn't notice the mood change in the room, I nodded standing up "ill get the right bags onto punks bus this time baby girl, enjoy" Joe said, I nodded as Colby took my hand and we walked off.

Colby took me to a small Mexican food restruant not far from the arena, he was talking non stop about everything he had been doing and they're plans for him and what he wanted.

I just sat listening, I couldn't help but notice the changes in him, he just kept talking about himself nothing to do with Jon or Joe, or the team and how everything the shield did he came up with, including having me join eventually.

"wow colb sounds like you been busy" I commented dipping my chip in the bean dip, I could only have a few, thankfully tortillas was gluten free.

He nodded "yea its been pretty amazing" he smiled, I nodded, I sat silently unsure what to talk to him about, normally we'd discuss some new punk band or something of the sorts.

"so what are they're plans after you join us?" he asked, I shrugged.

" I have no clue, just going with the flow" I told him.

"wouldn't it be awesome if they paired us together on screen, then you'd be mine on and off" I frowned at the word mine, it sounded so possessive, I just smiled small and leaned in lightly kissing him on his lips.

We finished dinner on small talk, and Colby drove me back to phils bus who was waiting for me so we could get going, I leaned in giving Colby a small kiss, he placed his hand on the back of my head "i love you mamas" he told me softly, I smiled "i love you to papi"

"see you at home" Phil and I were set up opposite schedules from the shield, and given Monday off for me to help my farther, so I'd be meeting Colby in our Idaho home on Tuesday.

"love you" I told him and got out heading inside the bus, Phil was sitting on the couch watching some show, he raised his eye brow at me " glad to see you decided to join us" he joked, I nodded sitting down, Phil frowned sitting up "you OK? For someone who just had dinner with her boy, you don't seem to happy" he questioned, I shrugged.

"just thinking of today, Phil do you ever get feeling, it goes against everything you just know, but yet its still there?" I asked him.

"you know what I say always go with your gut" he told me "whats up?" he asked, I shrugged.

"i don't know, it's probably just me, but Colby just seemed off today especially like" I shook my head standing up going to my bag "never mind, its just me" I told him, I grabbed my pat man shorts and matching spaghetti strap and headed to the bathroom to change, I came out and seen Phil was in his room, I grabbed my lotion and his shirt and headed back that way.

I smiled tossing it to him "thanks for the loaner" I told him he nodded watching me as I sat on his bed.

"anytime kid, what are you doing?" he asked

"putting lotion on, want some?"i asked holding out my vanilla and honey lotion, he laughed shaking his head "im good on frilly lotion" I laughed.

"wanna watch a movie?" Phil asked, I nodded "yea what do you got?" I asked, we started going through the movies deciding on the green arrow movie, we laid back on his bed and watched until my eyes slowly closed drifting off to another peaceful nights sleep.

that seemed to become mine and phils routine after a signing or house show we'd get on his bus shower and put in some crappy movie and passed out, I enjoyed having my friend back, I forgot how well Phil and I got along.

"so you happy to go back home?" Phil asked as we were at the airport, I shrugged "i don't know I guess colbys family is supposed to be there Tuesday night and its just exhausting being around his family" I shrugged shoving my hands into his gray hoody I had stolen.

"aw the dreaded family" Phil smiled, I rolled my eyes "you have no clue they're just so up there and I feel like im just so lowly around them, does that make sense?" I asked him looking up.

"yea it does, but don't let anyone make you feel like your not worth anything, your the best" Phil smiled nudging my shoulder, I laughed.

"best in the world?" I asked innocently looking up at him, he smirked.

"best in the world, Jr" he winked as our flights were called, I laughed shaking my head, "see yea Thursday" I told him waving, he smiled waving back nodding as I grabbed my luggage and headed to the gate.

I sighed walking into mine and colbys house we shared, I smiled hearing paws running seeing our dogs, I bent down "oh guys I missed you so much, what are you doing home?' I smiled standing up, I walked to our room and opened the door, the sight in front of me surprising me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five-

There stood my half dressed boyfriend, I smiled hugging him tightly "oh my god what are you doing here? I thought you weren't home for another day" I smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly "I uh fucked up my elbow and got an extra day off wanted to surprise you" he said lightly kissing me I moaned as he lifted me up "mm I missed you" I moaned as he laid me down on our bed, he smirked.

"are you talking to me or our bed babe?" he asked smirked his wet hair falling over his face lightly touching my skin, I smiled teasing.

"the bed, but I guess I missed you to" I giggled

"oh is that so?" he asked making me squeal as he started tickling my sides.

"ahh stop stop" I laughed as he stopped I wrapped my arms around his neck "i missed you" I told him smiling, he bent down kissing me "prove it" he smirked.

I moaned as we finally gave out an afternoon full of sex, I was completely worn out and spent, I smiled over at Colby who was laying next to me with a smile "that was amazing" he moaned, I smiled laying my head n his chest just nodding.

Right as my heavy eyes were about to close I heard the door bell ring, I frowned looking at Colby who looked at the alarm clock on his side of the bed, "oh shit I lost track of time"

"who is it?" I asked

"my mom and sister for dinner, don't worry they already cooked" he told me smiling.

"how did they know we were home?" I asked, we weren't supposed to go until Thursday seeing as Colby wasn't original supposed to be home until tomorrow evening.

"who do you think brought me home babe" he said getting up and getting dressed, he walked out of the room, I sighed laying back hearing him opened the door shaking my head.

"joy glad I get to relax" I mumbled getting up, I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that read "be who you are, unless you can be batman always be batman" I slipped them on and brushed my hair in time for Colby to yell at me, I rolled my eyes as I walked down.

"oh hi" his sister said from the couch, I wanted to roll my eyes at her but smiled walking into the kitchen, Colby smiled "hello Samantha" his mother said, I smiled nodding.

"hello Lopez how are you?" I asked her as Colby placed his hand on my lower back, I frowned looking at the food, I couldn't eat any of it, between carbohydrates and wheat, I sighed.

"im well, thank you, how are you? Hows traveling with Colby?" she asked, I looked up at him as he nudged, I smiled laying my head on his chest, of course he'd be embarrassed and tell her we weren't traveling due to the line, I wanted to roll my eyes.

"its great, I missed him so much" I smiled placing my hand on his stomach as he kissed the top of my head.

"Samantha please set the table" Carla asked me, I nodded grabbing plates and forks setting it.

I grabbed some glasses and set them around the table making sure to give Colby and his mother whine glasses.

I walked into the kitchen and opened frowning, we had nothing, not even orange juice, no salad for me, fuck, I sighed rubbing my face feeling sick.

"you OK?" Colby asked, I turned leaning against the counter.

"we don't have anything for me to eat and I think my blood sugars dropping" I told him, he nodded putting my up on the counter "OK sit" he told me lightly kissing my lips.

Traveling was hard for me, it was even harder being away from home and having nothing I normally would have, Colby walked to the garage and came back in with a couple of things.

"i got you some frozen orange juice I know you don't care for it but it'll help and here" he handed me some orange slices as he ran the frozen can under hot water unthawing it.

He quickly made some pouring me a glass as I ate a couple slices of the candy he gave me "OK drink" he said gently, I nodded thanking him.

"want me to go get you something?" he asked his hands on my hips, I could see the concern on his face.

"Colby I have dinner on the table" Carla spoke up, Colby nodded.

"mom she cant eat that stuff, her blood sugar is dropping" he said running his thumb up and down my hip as I sipped my OJ, he never really said anything to his mom.

"and she cant wait until you eat?" she asked.

"its OK, ill go" I told him, he frowned looking torn, I leaned up kissing him "no biggie babe" I told him and slid down, he sighed as I grabbed my keys and slipped my flip flops on I headed out the door and into my car, a 2012 dodge black charger, I drove to sprouts one of my favorite stores, when my phone beeped with a text, I smiled seeing it was Phil.

"hows the home front?" he asked making me smile, I shook my head texting him back.

"was great until his sister and mother came and im now at the store getting something I can eat"

I got out and headed in the store when my phone rang "hello" I answered.

"wait his mother and sister brought food you cant eat?" he asked

"yea they always do, Colby made me some orange juice and got me some orange slices but yea" I told him.

"I thought he wasn't due in until tomorrow?" he asked as I headed to the check out.

"yea he got off yesterday got in last night" I told him as the guy told me my total I handed my card.

"and he couldn't go stock your fridge for you?" he asked.

"thank you, Phil stop it" I told him pushing my cart off to my car.

"im just saying is all Sam, you OK?" he asked softly as I put my bags in the trunk.

"yea im good, going to be odd not having my movie buddy tonight" I told him smiling, I heard him chuckle.

"well bring your smallvilla collection we'll start that next week we're in for a two month straight stretch"

"aw maybe ill bring batman to" I told him making him chuckle.

"alright drive safe kid see you Thursday" he told me softly, I smiled.

"yea see yea guy" I heard him chuckle at my nick name for him and we hung up, I headed back home to see them already half way through with dinner, I started putting what I got away and started cutting up lettuce and tomato and stuff for my salad.

I grabbed a water bottle and walked to the kitchen sitting next to Colby "you OK?" he asked, I nodded.

"Samantha I am so sorry, I don't know hwy I always forget you conditions" his mother said, I wanted to roll my eyes but I just smiled shrugging.

"no biggie" I told her politely as they started talking to Colby ignoring me for the rest of the night, I cleaned up the kitchen and dining room while they sat in the living room with Colby I was pissed, really pissed but I kept my mouth shut. I turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

"babe" Colby called out as I was half way up "where you going?" he asked

"to shower and to bed" I told him blankly.

"why don't you hang out for a minute" he said nodding back towards the living room I sighed shaking my head.

"you know what, I really don't feel like faking it anymore today, ive done it enough, im going to shower cause I still have the sex feeling form you on me and go to bed cause I had a six hour flight today" I told him his face turning red as he turned around to see his mother had infact heard my sex comment, I nodded and walked upstairs.

I could hear his mother lecturing him about sex before marriage and god and the Catholic church while I turned the hot water on, I rolled my eyes, as I got in the shower the hot water taking over my sore muscles, I moaned throwing my head back as I begun to message shampoo in my hair, I rolled my head.

Fifth teen minutes later I stepped out hearing the door slam, hmm I wonder what I missed, I shrugged wrapping a towel around myself and one in my hair, I started brushing my teeth mentally preparing for Colby to head up here and fight with me.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and brushed my hair throwing my towel in the hamper, still no Colby, I frowned walking downstairs where I seen him sitting with his head in his hands, I leaned against the wall crossing my arms.

"sorry" I whispered looking down, it was still quiet, I looked up to see Colby in front of me, I gasped as he crushed his lips on mine pushing me against the wal gently, I moaned putting my hands on his cheeks, he moved my hands pinning them on the wall, I moaned this was more passion then I was used to with him.

He swiftly had me out of my panties a was pushing himself inside of me slow and easy I opened my eyes and seen his on me as he wrapped my legs around his waist and this was how we both remained until we both climaxed.

I followed Colby upstairs as he climbed in the bed, I frowned, that was different.

"Colby" I tried but he covered my mouth and kissed me

"lets get some sleep, I love you" he told me softly, I frowned as he turned his back to me and turned the light off, I wasn't sure how to handle this, I didn't know if he was mad at me or not, he grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him to where I was pushed against his back and his hand covered mine over his heart.

"im not mad at you, I just don't want to fight with my mother when I see you every day and her rarely, but I get it, she shouldn't treat you the way she has over the years, and I shouldn't allow it as long as I have" he told me, I just stayed quiet and kissed his shoulder.

Our two days off went quickly and now I found myself in a meeting, where they were showing my new ring gear which matched with phils except for my bottoms was little shorts, I nodded shrugging not much different then what I wore in ROH.

"and your hair" Jane started making me sit forward "we think you'd be better blonde" she said making Phil choke on his Pepsi, I shook my head.

"no no aboustley not" I said

"well dear, we made up our minds" she told me, I rolled my eyes standing up.

"look you guys can change my clothes my ring gear, I didn't want to start off working with my farther yet I did, but you cannot control the color of my hair that is my right and I refuse" I snapped glaring down at her, she smirked.

"well im afraid you have no say, Mrs, McMahon" I nodded cutting her off.

"Stephanie huh? We'll see about that" I stormed out on a mission down the halls.

I found them sitting in catering with Kevin Nash "hey monkey" he called me out by my childhood nickname I nodded.

"hey Kevin, Stephanie, I refuse refuse to be blonde, you guys have no right to make me change that, I worked with my farther when you knew I did not want to start off in this company as takers daughter, you guys are changing my ring gear fine, but my body my hair is mine and I refuse to change it, so do what you gotta do" I went off.

Stephanie sighed "Jane, dammit, ill handle it, no you do not have to die your hair" she said standing up kissing Paul, I nodded.

"oh well OK then, im going to just go over there" I pointed my hand over to where Jon was sitting, Stephanie smirked nodding.

"yea do that and uh good job standing up" she winked making me laugh as I walked over to Jon, I sat down as he laughed "shut up'' I told him.

"whats your deal with blondes their hot" he said as I glared at him smacking his arm making him laugh as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him.

"good speech though seriously like you used being takers daughter but not at the same time" he said as Colby and Joe entered sitting down, Colby glared at jons arm, which was odd.

"oh my god I did not!" I exclaimed.

"you totally did, I had to work with my farther as takers daughter, that's totally dropping it but not" he said laughing, I shook my head.

"is not, I refuse to be blonde" I mumbled sipping colbys water, I smiled at him, he barely returned to me.

"what the hell happened?" Joe asked chuckling, I sighed going into it.

"fucking Jane she wants all the divas blonde" Colby shook his head, Joe smirked.

"that must be what happened to you" Joe joked, Colby rolled his eyes.

"yea ha ha my hair ha ha fuck you fabo" Colby snapped standing up.

"cobly!" I exclaimed he shook his head and walked out of catering, I frowned standing up, following.

"what is your issue?" I asked catching up to him, he sighed

"Jon is always touching you! Always, calling you princess, you two always laugh and giggle something I need to know?" he asked shocking me, I stepped back nodding.

"wow" was all I could say and walked away shaking my head pissed off, I rounded the corner slamming into Phil "whoa turbo" he smirked, I shook my head.

"is it in the air? Like lets all lose our minds?" I asked, Phil frowned raising his eye brow.

"Jane, and then I don't know Colby got jealous mad told Joe to fuck off because jons arm was on my shoulder, which is something we always do, jons been my rock Phil since I left ovw, I was sleeping in my car, in czw where ever it was set up for the night, Jon give me a home, his been my best friend, there has never been more then friendship between us, his been so weird since I got here" I cried Phil sighed pulling me to him.

"OK I don't handle women crying, and I cant handle it being you I wanna go punch Colby so please please its OK" he tried making me laugh I pulled away wiping my eyes nodding.

"sorry" I told him, he shook his head

"wanna wrestle?" I asked him, he smirked "meet me in fifth teen minutes" he said, I nodded going to the women locker room where my new gear was, I deiced to put it on try to break it in, near gear was always stiff.

Phil and I had the ring for the past thirty minutes I was feeling better as Phil and I collapsed in the ring, he looked over at me panting "you better now?" he asked, I nodded "break that in?" he asked to my gear I nodded "a little"

"better get it broke in, rumor has it you have a match Monday" he told me I smiled looking over at him.

"against who?" I asked

"summer rea" I smiled not knowing why I felt so giddy about that.

Jon sighed looking at Joe watching Sam got after him "what the fuck man?" he asked Joe shrugged.

"i odnt know his been weird since Sam got here, at first I thought it was her traveling with Phil which I guess I would get but" Joe shrugged. Jon nodded getting up "im gonna go talk to him" he told Joe who nodded.

"yea tell him he broke fabios heart" Joe called out making Jon laugh as he headed out of catering.

Colby stormed off from her not understanding why he feeling this way he knew all she felt toward Jon was friendship and if it wasn't Jon he didn't know if she would be here, he just felt like he was suffocated, he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

His eyes connected on her, he walked up lightly grabbing her elbow and taking her to his locker room she went to talk but he covered her mouth "shut the fuck up" he said as he removed her panties and unzipped his pants quickly sticking it in her.

"god fuck" he moaned out as she rotated her hips and moaned.

Phil helped me up "i guess I need to find Colby" I told him as we walked up the ramp. He nodded "OK ill see you tonight at the bus?" he asked, I smiled nodding "of course I brought all batman movies" I joked laughing.

He nodded as we headed off in opposite directions, I headed towards the shield locker room.

"Sam" I heard and turned around to see Stephanie and Jane coming to me, I nodded to Jon who walked past us with a smirk.

"i uh apologize for earlier yo are absolutely right your body your choice" she said I nodded.

Jon walked into their locker room and seen red, he grabbed Colby pulling him off of summer who started screaming while Jon started punching Colby "she fucking loves you man, what the fuck are you doing?" he screamed at his friend.

I went to respond when I heard screaming and jons voice, I quickly with Stephanie and Jane behind me ran to the noise I walked in seeing my best friend on top of my naked boyfriend who was covering his face as Jon was throwing hits "she fucking loves you, your going to destroy her! Huh!" he screamed.

I looked over and seen summer in the corner covering up with colbys shirt, my stomach dropped as I covered my mouth "oh my god" I moaned out "JON OFF OF HIM" I yelled pulling his arm as tears fell from my eyes and Stephanie screamed for help.

I seen Joe enter the room and felt arms around my waist I noticed the tattoos and knew who it was.

"ENOUGH" Stephanie screamed as Joe pinned Jon against the wall, Colby throw his boxers on "babe" he came near me I shook my head.

"don't fucking touch me" I cried shaking my head "i knew, I knew something felt off with you, with her, I knew she disliked me way to much for me just being takers daughter" I cried as it all clicked.

"how long?" I asked he looked down "HOW LONG?" I screamed.

"SIX MONTHS" Colby screamed back at me, Jon struggled against Joe "DONT FUCKING TALK TO HER THAT WAY"

"Im fine Jon im fine" I held my hands up, "please let go of me" my voice cracked, I looked at Colby sadly shaking my head "I loved you so much, I loved you more then myself, I dealt with your mother treating me like I wasn't good enough for you, I dealt with you bitching at me for me working with Phil and traveling with him, and defending myself that we weren't fucking and you accuse me of fucking Jon tonight and then do this? How could you do this? Do this to me" I shook my head closing my eyes as I felt light headed and dizzy "i uh oh god" I mumbled before falling back into phils arms and everything going black.

A/N goodness work has been INSANE working sixty hour weeks, wanted to give you guys a good one hope you all enjoyed this one let me know, thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-

Phil watched her fall into his arms "whens the last time she ate?" she glared at Colby, who was quickly getting dressed "i uh fuck before we got in the plane" he said panicked running his fingers through his hair.

"get her bag" Jon growled, Colby stayed frozen staring at her in phils arms Jon sighed walking past Colby "fucking idiot, Phil lay her down on the couch, steph get Kevin, and someone get her some orange juice" Jon said taking control, he looked over seeing summer still sitting there looked stunned "summer before I wake her up, I'd suggest you get the fuck dressed and get the fuck out of here" Jon said while pulling out her insulin.

"dammit Samantha" he grumbled quickly wiping her arm and stabbing it with the needle.

Phil had his arms wrapped protectively around her, she moaned just as Kevin and steph came in with some orange juice, Phil sat her up taking the orange juice from a very concerned looking Stephanie "here kid drink" he said gently everyone watching as Phil tilted her head back and slowly pouring it in her mouth, she moaned out "shh kid, I got you" he whispered gently "i got you"

everybody watching how gentle the normally loud mouth tattooed man was with her, Colby started to come over to her when phils head shot up glaring "come near her and I will fucking break your face, Kevin come here" Phil said through gritted teeth as Kevin came over.

I moaned feeling arms around me, I felt cool orange juice being slowly poured into my mouth, tasting cool and crisp, my mouth feeling very dry, I felt horribly sick, knowing my blood sugar dropped, my head was spinning and I felt shaky.

"come near her and I will fucking break your face, Kevin come here" phils voice rang in my ears, I felt his finger tips lightly running up and down my back, Kevin started examining me, making me follow his little flash light with my eyes, I felt out of it.

I moaned leaning forward feeling extremely hot "shes going to puke" coblys voice came

"i uh oh god" I moaned puking, Phil pulled my hair back not getting upset or mad.

"your OK, I got you" he whispered rubbing my background

"shit she needs to go to the er" Colby said worry in his voice.

"OK come on, im going with her" Phil said standing up his arm wrapped around my waist, I gripped his hand feeling dizzy as we started to walked out the door colbys eyes on us the whole time.

Stephanie frowned rubbing her head "she's gonna murder summer rea on Monday, I cant pull that match, Colby what the hell? You know what no I don't want to nor need to know I have to go call her farther and let him know his daughter is on her way to the hospital with low blood sugar and explain what lead up to this, I really hope she was worth it cause you just ruined the best thing in your life and signed your death warrant" she shook head in disgust at Colby while walking away, Colby finished getting dressed putting his shoes on/

"where the fuck are you going" Jon snarled at his friend.

"to my girl" was all Colby said his head down rubbing his face

"she ain't your anymore, you fucked that up, get that" Jon snapped

"i get it I fucked up, but shes mine she always has been always will be, im gonna fix this" Colby snapped out and walked out of the room heading in the direction of the hospital.

I smiled at Phil who was sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed feet propped on the side of my bed "thank you for coming, you didn't have to" I told him.

He shrugged crossing his arms over his chest "its what friend do kid, how you holding up?" he asked, I sighed looking down, how was I supposed to be doing, I felt tears involuntarily fall down my face, I wiped my face bitterly shaking my head "i don't under stand, I love him so much, I'd given everything I had for him, what did I do? Am I not pretty enough? Skinny enough? Slutty enough? What is wrong with me? Why her?" I rambled on.

Phil frowned sitting forward, he stood up "scoot" he said softly as he climbed in my bed, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me next to him "you are for one, one of they most beautiful women I know, your smile lights up the room, Colby is a selfish tool who doesn't deserve those tears coming down your beautiful face"

"beautiful, not sexy, summers sexy" I frowned, Phil snorted "shes fake Sam, I'd rather have a beautiful women on my arm whose smart and funny and can keep up with me, that'll watch batman with me, that can keep an intelligent conversation up with me, then someone who looks sexy yet is dumb as a box of rock and fucking summers a god damn idiot, shes fake" I laughed.

"your pretty smooth Phil you know that?" I asked looking up at him, he smirked, I sighed looking down.

"whatcha thinking?" Phil asked

"im thinking that im hungry" I frowned, Phil laughed

"OK let me go see what they got for you" he said getting up, which felt odd with out his arms around me, I nodded "thanks" I said quietly.

"you OK?" he asked looking at me concerned, I nodded "yea" he nodded "k ill be back" he said walking out the door, I sighed laying my head back closing my eyes, I couldn't believe any of this, I was hoping it was a bad dream and at any moment I'd wake up.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks, again, I dispiesed crying, made me feel weak and I was far from a weak women, I heard something being set down next to me, and my tears being wiped away "that was quick" I said opening my eyes expecting to see Phil, instead I saw the brown eyes of my boyfriend, er ex boyfriend Colby Lopez, I frowned.

Just looking at him hurt, it made me sick, he sat on the edge of my bed "why?" was all I wanted to ask him, he sighed looking uncomfortable "i don't know she was, your, shes, your much better then her, just she lets me control her, the first time I was drunk after you and I had a huge fight" he told me I rolled my eyes at the cliche excuse.

"sorry im not slutty enough for you" I mumbled looking down.

"come on babe get mat at me scream hit me, whatever you need so we can start fixing this and moving past it" I shook my head he though he really thought this was fixable, I shook my head "just go" I told him clinching my jaw.

"babe" he said softly reaching out to me, I shoved his hand away "JUST GO!" I cried out tears pouring down "GO!GO!GO!" I screamed he nodded standing up holding his hands up and walking out, I turned my head to see flowers in a vase sitting next to me, I brought my hand up smashing it into the vase shattering it, I turned into my pillow sobbing.

I felt arms wrap around me making me open my eyes, these weren't the same tattoos arms that had comforted me all night, I looked up into the eyes of non-other then my farther.

"daddy" my farther nodded in this moment all my hurt feeling towards him gone, all the tension didn't exist as I laid my head on my farther chest sobbing out my pain.

I sighed sitting back when Phil came in with a plate of food, he frowned seeing my farther and the shatter flowers "your bleeding" he said getting paper towels wetting some and walking over to me, he picked up my home sitting on the opposite side of my farther, he focused on cleaning the blood on my arms "here lift up kid" he said gently/

"OK we have your, oh no what happened? My doctor asked taking over for Phil "I was uh" I stuttered.

"she was stretching and hit the flowers I brought her" my farther spoke for the first time/

"well your boyfriend cleaned you up rather nicely, doesn't look like you need stitches, your results in your blood sugar is slowly going up, im sure you've heard this lecture but im going to give to you again, several small meals and snacks a day, and more so with you, with your siliac, your in double trouble getting proper nutrition, you need extra carbs, good carbs" I nodded thanking him.

Phil handed me my salad, he never corrected the doctor, but then neither did I, I smiled up at him "thank you" he nodded shoving his hands in his pockets "well im going to go, give you and your dad some time "you don't have to" he smiled leaning hugging me "you need this time with your dad, I'll see you on the bus, batman marathon" he winked walking out of the room leaving my farther and I alone.

I sighed "i know you want to so just say it, say how stupid I am" I told him.

"his the fuckign stupid one, I cant wait to see glen wing his next" he snapped

"oh dad you didn't" I frowned

"oh your lucky its not me, your in the hospital over this stupid shit Samantha! You know what couldve happened tonight, I am not ready to bury you! God dammit" he snapped, I frowned looking down.

"dad that was my fault I didn't eat all day" I told him defending Colby for some reason, I Colby did take care of me in that aspect "so I saw you glaring at punk, whats your deal with him, his never done anything to you" I told him.

He sighed rubbing his face "i know about you two" he mumbled gruffly, my face turning red.

"hh uh how?" I asked frowning.

"they had cameras in the building Samantha, AL pulled them before they leaked, I know he took your virginity, and I wanna break his neck" I smiled small.

"not bad though dad, I didn't lose it to some low life that would just dump me, he didn't leave my side tonight, he took care of me, he said he didn't call cause uncle Paul" I told him, he nodded already knowing "of course you knew, see this is why I build my carrier outside of wwe" I frowned, he chuckled.

"a hell of one, im proud of you girl, look I know things have been off with us since that day and both of us suck at emotions, but I'd like to have my daughter back, girl your my pride, your are the closest to a female mark calaway as they're gonna get" he nudged me as I yawned "you got a room yet?" he asked.

"yea with Colby" I mumbled frowning "shit dad, what do I do?" I asked looking at him, he sighed climbing in the bed as I cuddled next to my farther feeling safe.

"well monkey, for now, you come to your farther hotel, then next week we go and get your shit and you move home" he told me making me look up.

"but you said, I couldn't come home" I told him, he nodded "yea well what the fuck did I know" I smiled, that was the closet to an apology I would get from my farther on the subject, now I understood if he knew about Phil and I, why he overreacted I guess.

As far as Colby went, lord have mercy on his soul on Monday cause my uncle will not, and neither would I on summer, I couldn't wait for Monday, but for now i curled against my farther and closed my eyes, feeling safe, feeling protected, I felt like I wasn't in all of this alone and my dad was here to fix it, though I just hoped he didn't handle it physically, he would kill Colby if he did.

We finally got to my dad hotel, I felt exhausted "im gonna get in the shower, I need to call Michelle, make yourself comfortable" he said I nodded, oh yes the child bride, I rolled my eyes, I didn't like her, I couldn't explain, at first I thought it was cause I was really bonded to Sara and still am, but now I know it was something else.

But if I wanted my farther to stay out of my relationships I would have to do the same with his, even if he was with a gold digging bottom feeding scooch.

I slipped my jeans off and slipped a pair of black flannel pajama shorts on, I sat on the bed staring at my phone I had so many texts and calls, from everyone, but the majority from Colby, sighed "please leave me alone Colby its over, ill be moving my stuff out next week, im moving home with my farther" I told him hoping he'd stop.

"no I cant leave you alone you the love of my life, I fucked up please babe don't move out, ill move out, but we can fix this we gotta try" I shook my head mumbling "unbelievable, his UN fucking believable"

"love of your life? You don't shatter the love of your life, you don't break her heat by fuckign the company bicycle! I cant try cause I don't trust you and I wont ever again, please lets just end this cleanly" I press sent.

"hey you back OK?" phils name popped up making me smile

"yea, im going to lay down, night friend" I bit my lip ring waiting on his response.

"my bed doesn't feel the same without you, cant wait for you to be back on my bus, night kid, get some rest" I smiled shaking my head ignoring colbys last text and laying down closing my eyes.

Colby stared at his phone for what felt like forever never getting a response, he frowned, he fucking up, he had to be at the house before her, he had to manage to get those days off so he can talk her out of moving out, he had to, he couldn't lose her, he'd do anything.

A/N i figured I owed you guys since you waited so long for the last update, hope you all enjoy, please REVIEW tell me what you think don't just favorite the story give me your thoughts, ideas, wants for the story, oh and miss. Sonib89 wanted to let you know I am currently working on the sequel to consider me gone :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven-

it was Saturdays house show, I walked in feeling like all eyes were on me, my dad by my side "i gotta go meet Phil see what we're doing" I told him, he nodded his face of stone, he was in taker mode.

I stopped and leaned up hugging him, taking him by surprise he slowly hugged me back "im OK dad, but thank you" I told him and leaned up kissing his cheek, and with that left my dad.

Mark smirked watching his daughter walk off, she was trying to put on a strong front, but he listened to her cry all week, and this morning in the shower, he didn't just break her heart, he destroyed her and that's what was pissing mark off, he felt like it was more then this summer thing, and he was kicking himself in his ass for not really being there.

He took off to find his brother from another mother glen Jacobs, he didn't tell her his real issue with Phil was, he was it for his daughter, he seen it in her eyes that night, and though seeing that tape made him see red, he saw the pure love and respect Phil had for his daughter, of course he fast forwarded through it he wasn't a sicko watching his daughter lose her virginity.

I hated feeling like all eyes where on me as I searched for Phil, I wanted to scream at everyone to mind their fucking business and leave me alone, I sighed sitting in catering UN able to find Phil, I sat in a corner with a bottle of water and bowel of fruit, I didn't have much of an appetite but unfortunately I couldn't afford the luxury of not eating, which sucked.

I sighed sending Phil a text "hey im here looking for you see what we're doing tonight" I press sent and frowned, I felt utterly alone, Jon got suspended until Monday for beating the crap out of Colby, I didn't know any of the divas, Colby made sure of that, know I knew why.

"want some company?" I heard and looked up to see Nikki brie and nattie with their own food, I shrugged, yes and no, I just felt miserable "sure" I said quietly pushing my grapes around.

"why are you even here girl, I would've taken the house show off and gone home" Nikki said brie elbowing her "ow brie, I was just saying" Nikki mumbled.

I shrugged "i gotta move my shit out of his house this week, I don't really have a home to go" I frowned sitting back it hitting me "i don't have a home, I been on my own since I was eighteen, and I am now twenty four, moving back in with my farther" I rubbed my face.

"you know what, our families go back, and I know you'll be OK, summer such a slut" nattie said bitterly, making me smile a little, I nodded "she is" but Colby wasn't, that's what I didn't get, I knew Colby better then anyone in this world, and this wasn't him, his changed so much since coming to the wwe.

I'd give anything to have Tyler black in ring of honor, then this Seth rollins guy his become with the wwe.

"seriously I know we don't know all well but if you need anything, girlfriends to hang with, help moving, beating summers ass, we;re here for you" brie said nicely, I smiled.

"thank you, I just, I don't know Colby was my first boyfriend, im not sure how to handle this" I frowned picking at the table.

"oh seriously?" Nikki asked shocked, I nodded "im the undertakers daughter no one wanted to date me in high school, and by the time Colby came I was so focused on work, he had to beg me to date him, he made me fal for him and then he does this" I shook my head turning it, "im sorry I gotta go" I didn't want to cry in catering and give people more to stare at.

I stood up the girls looking at me sypmthically as I walked out of catering, I cover my mouth with the back of my hand leaning against a wall and took a few deep breaths.

"hey kid" I heard looking up to see Phil, he frowned walking to me hugging me, I felt so lost, so broken, Colby had been my world for four years and now my world was just flipped upside down.

"you OK kid, I got you" Phil whispered, I nodded pulling away "everyone keeps staring" I whispered, Phil smirked nodding "yea its what they do" he told me, I rolled my eyes.

"i wish they wouldn't", he smirked taking my hand "come on I got an idea" and led me back in catering, we stopped walking made way through where Phil took my hand and pulled me closer to him, he put one hand on the right side of my face and leaned down kissing me, I moaned as he deepened the kiss, it felt like the whole room was quiet when Phil slowly pulled away a small smile on his face as his thumb caressed my face.

My stomach felt like a fireworks was going inside of it just by his kiss "now everyone can stop staring and whispering" he yelled at and winked of me, I felt that familiar crush I felt so many years ago with him, he will always just see me as a friend.

I looked up to see Colby standing I nthe door way, he seen the kiss between Phil and I and his face looked crushed, which made me feel worse "i uh im going to find my dad"i told Phil.

"yea we don't have anything tonight" he told me, I nodded and walked off, walking past cobly.

"SAM, SAM" he yelled out following me, I sighed turning around, we stood staring at each other before I knew it he had his lips on mine pushing me against a wall gently,i moaned when he deepened the kiss, both hands had a hold of my face, and my hands gripped in his hair.

His left hand started traveling down my side as he caressed my breast and went further down south to the waistband of my shorts, that's when he hit me, he had summer against a wall, probably doing the same thing to her he was to me right now, I shook my head trying to break the kiss but he wouldn't let me, I used all my might and shoved him away from me.

He looked at me confused as tears fell down my cheeks "little mama don't cry please" he pleaded, I rolled my eyes shaking my head, wiping my face "you don't get it Colby, you don't get just know it flashed in my head this is how you had her, and I couldn't follow through knowing your hands your on her the same way they were me" I cried pointing to myself.

He shook his head stepping closer to me "oh baby no, no it wasn't like that" he said softly his face looking broken as it hit him I was thinking this affair was loving "I used her for sex, she let me control her, treat her in a way I would never you" he told me.

"so you were able to get something from her, that you couldn't from me? You couldn't even ask me" I told him, he closed his eyes.

"it wasn't like that, you weren't here and I needed some release" I nodded.

"OK lets say that, why did it countie once I got here?" I asked shaking my head "just stop Colby stop making excuses, leave me alone, please" I said my voice cracking, I went to walk away when he grabbed my arm "i cant do that" he said, before I knew it he was being roughly shoved off of me and against a wall "shit dad, dad let go of him, dad your going to hurt him let go of him" I begged pulling on my farther arm.

He pushed Colby again and let go "stay the hell away from my daughter" he growled as I came around placing my hands on my farther chest "dad im fine come on" I told him, he nodded as we walked off leaving Colby standing alone, probably scared shitless.

The weekend went by quick and before I knew it I was walking into the arena for my first Monday night raw Stephanie meet Phil and I at the entrance of the arena "change in plans tonight" I frowned already telling her I can leave personal in the back.

"don't get all frowny, however I know if I was you as much as I can divide personal and business this is to personal for a full one on one match so we're doing, cm punk, Kane and you vs Seth Rollins, dean amrbose and summer rea" she told me, I nodded.

"as long as I get ring time" I told her shrugging adjusting my duffel bag she smiled nodding.

"you OK?" she asked, I shrugged "day by day, tomorrows going to be hard" I told her, she nodded.

"i know, I gotta go I have some meetings but if you need anything call or text me OK" she said hugging me, I nodded as she walked off, I looked at Phil and sighed leaning against him he smirked.

"how many more of those talks am I excepted to get, they're acting like a family member died" I grumbled out "its a relationship, he got what he needed from someone else, its over move on" I sighed shoving my hands in punks gray hoody I stole from him.

"i don't know kid, they're worried about you, whats tomorrow?" he asked, I sighed as we rounded the corner, I seen Jon sitting with Joe "i move out, movers will be there Wednesday night, I leave the key Thursday morning" I told him.

"you doing it by yourself?" he asked frowning.

"i need to, its to hard if someone else was there" I told him shrugging, he nodded.

"well call me if you need anything OK?" I frowned

"you to?" I asked making him laugh, he hugged me and walked off shaking his head as I headed towards Jon, I didn't get to see him before his suspension, I hope he wasn't mad at me he got suspended, I sat down and seen Joe get up, he nodded "let you two talk, see ya Sam" he said walked out.

"you OK?" Jon asked, I nodded looking at the table "hey look at me" he said, I sighed.

"are you mad at me?" I asked, he looked at me shocked and confused.

"what? Why the hell would I be mad at you?" he asked

"you got suspended being up my cheating ex" I told him, he nodded.

"yea and I would do it all over again, I don't have many people in my life, I have no family, and though our past today currently your like family to me, I would take a bullet for you, and I would beat his ass all over again" he told me, I smiled laying my head on his shoulder.

"i love you to jonny boy" he chuckled shaking his head.

"so our match, you gonna get in the ring with mean ol dean ambrose?" he asked, I smirked looking up at him

"oh and totally whip your ass in front of millions?" I asked nodding making him laugh.

"in your dreams" he said ruffling my hair.

"aw man stop it!" I laughed shaking my hair shaking my hair out.

"OK I gotta go get bootifull for tonight" I leaned in kissing his cheek making him give a goofy grin.

"hey, you OK?" he asked taking my hand, I looked at him and seen him raise his eyebrows, I nodded "i will be" I told him softly, he nodded and i kenw that was the end of that conversion for me and him.

I took a deep breath and headed off to get my hair and make up done, I sat while they set lose curls in my dark hair and did my make up, I went to phils locker room to pick out an outfit, I bit my lip ring and deiced on the hot pink set, I had five, a yellow, a red, a black a pink and a blue, that matched phils.

Before I knew it was standing with Phil and my uncle glen at the gorilla "you nervous?" Phil asked leaning in as I bounced from foot to foot, I looked up at him "i don't know if I can do this" I told him.

"you got this" my uncle started I shook my head.

"how can I look across the ring and look at the two of them on same team?" I told him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders "cause you get to legally beat the girls ass who was sleeping with your boyfriend, and you promised steph" Phil told me and cringed at the end making me laugh, I nodded "your right" I told him leaning on my toes kissing his cheek.

I nodded and Phil took my hand and we headed out the crowd going insane as we walked to the ring, I smiled happy to at least be back in the ring felt like it was far to long.

I watched as uncle glen and Colby started the match off, I always loved watching him wrestle he was so agtial, it was like a real life ninja, I watched Phil get tagged in and sighed I hated tag teams, the men always got ring time, it isn't like summer was cocky enough to tag herself in.

dean was tagged in, I looked up and seen colbys eyes locked on me, summer nodged him smirking but he never broke our look his eyes openly wondering my body, I shook my head and looked down.

"you OK?" glen whispered nodding that way, I shook my head no and ishged

"i just wanna get in that damn ring" I frowned, he chuckled.

"we'll get you in there" he said and with that dean knocked Kane off the apron and came over to me smirking, he stuck his tongue out how he does "like what you see" he asked I rolled my eyes.

"you wish" I said putting my hand on my hips, he ran his hand down my side and I made a sicken look which wasn hard looking across the ring at summer, I brought my hand back slapping him making his head snap back, he came back his eyes dangerous making me widen mine.

I seen Colby sneak attack Phil and yelled at the ref before I knew it ksne was tacking dean summer standing looking like the damsel she was, she got in kicking Phil and clapping for herself.

Thats when I got in, she tried to run behind Seth but I caught her by her hair turning her around I shook my head brought my knee up to her cut making her double over I bent over "you ever touch whats mine again, ill break your fucking face" and with that I throw he flat on her back as she doubled over in pain while the ref grabbed me walking me back to my corner where Phil was now standing smirking at me.

"i bet that felt good" I smiled over my shoulder nodding climbing outside to the corner "felt great" I smiled at him as he shook his head.

The match went on with just the guys for awhile until I "accidentally" got tagged in by Phil with dean in, I smirked climbing in holding my hands out cockily at him "you wanted me ambrose you got me"

he smirked looking back at Seth pointing to me "she serious man?" I knew he was purposely taunting Colby, Colby had no choice but to play along, he smirked "i think she is man" he yelled out.

The ref started yelling at dean to get out of the ring and let summer in who looked none to thrilled to get in, I smirked blowing a kiss to dean, the fans was eating it up between him and I.

Summer got in and tried to act tough standing toe to toe with me, nose's touching while we ran our mouths she pointed to Colby "he came running to me": she pointed to herself, I brought my arm up knocking her in the chest.

I was a little roughly and played with her more but I kept it professional as much as I didn't want to, I had my leg stretched out my foot in her throat amazingly in the shields corner who was just watching, I looked at Colby and smirked before the ref pulled me off, I held my hands up, as summer fell down the corner grasping her throat, she leaned up and tagged Colby in.

I stood straight as he got in and walked to me our eyes connecting, I brought my hand forward and slapped him as hard as I could, he whipped his head back to me and angrily grabbed the back of my hair, I knew it was for sure but it still worried me, he looked back to Phil and smirked before leaning in crushing his lips on mine, for a moment just a small moment I let myself enjoy it before pushing him off of me, I spat at the ground disgusted wiping my lips as I walked over tagging Phil in.

before I knew it a war had broke out, I stood watching the men when summer got knocked down the apron making me laugh until I felt myself getting pulled down my face hit the apron making me bite into my tongue, I moaned holding my mouth tasting blood "ah fuck" I moaned closing my eyes.

I felt myself being pulled up "you really think your women enough for him" I heard her voice taunting I rolled my eyes bring my elbow up to her jaw, she let go of my hair as I stumbled up holding my ribs.

Seth came over separating us his back to her and his arm wrapped around my waist as I tried to go around him to her.

"THIS IS AWESOME'' I heard the fans start to chant.

"oh what you gotta hide behind him? Hmm cant fight your own battles, sweetie im all women, I don't need a man, you want him you can have him, I don't like used toys" I told her, I felt myself being ripped back and seen Phil eying Colby down, I put my arm around his waist and pulled him back "im fine" I told him as he examined my mouth he hissed and leaned forward giving me a small kiss on my swollen lip getting a huge prop from the crowd, Colby shoved Phil down making him fall on top of me and me hitting my head, I groaned as the two men started to fight.

We heard the bell ring and seen Kane pinned dean ambrose, I smirked getting Phil off of Colby, holding the back of my head, Phil and I started walking backwards up the ramp hand and in hand, we were supposed to kiss but with my lip we just went to the back.

I hissed as my lip was really stinging now "lets go have that checked, hows your nogin?" Phil said still holding my hand.

"eh its still attached so I guess im doing good" I joked making him chuckle.

Kevin looked my mouth over "well no stitches just sore and swollen for a couple of days" he told me in nodded thanking him.

"OK im going to go shower and ill meet you on the bus" Phil told me.

I went and changed, I wasn't that sweaty I could shower on the bus, I just changed quickly shoving my clothes and shoes in my duffel bag, I throw it over my shoulders and opened the door "oh holy Jesus y'all scared me" I jumped holding my chest seeing brie Nikki and nattie.

"oh sorry we were just about to knock, um you wanted to know if you wanted to do lunch when you got back?" nikkie said smiling, I nodded, I needed to make some friends outside of Phil and Jon.

"sure sounds good, heres my number" I gave it to them "um text me and ill let you know" I told them waving bye.

I was fumbling with my phone not watching where I was going I looked up right as I was about to collide with Colby, I frowned "oh uh sorry" I mumbled as we both tried to move out of each others way.

I sighed stepping aside so he could go he nodded quietly as I started to walk away "you know I always thought you were sexy in my shirts" he called out making me stop and look I was in his shirt, fuck, I rolled my eyes dropping my bag, I took it off leaving me in my sports bra and shorts, I balled it up and tossed it his way, his faced looked crushed.

"not uh your not walking out there in front of those fans like that to hurt my pride" he said walking to me handing me the shirt.

"that's not your concern any more" I told him

"and whos is it huh? Phils?" he asked, I rolled my eyes

"that's not you concern anymore either, im sure summers waiting to give you what I couldn't" i snapped at him and went to walk off.

"god dammit Samantha stop being so fucking stubborn, you and I both have felt it when we kissed theirs still something between us, hell the fans seen it tonight! " he yelled, I stopped dropping my bag walking over to him glaring.

"you don't love me! Your not in love with me, you just didn't want to be alone or maybe I was good for your ego the innocent little girl with no sexual experience could make you feel like a god until that no longer worked for your ego boost, but you didn't love me cause you don't destroy the person you love!" I yelled at him, he looked down as I stared bitterly at him.

I felt an arm around my waist "come on princess" I heard jons voice as I let out a sob.

"i hate you Colby, get that, I fucking hate you, you broke me, you destroyed me, now leave me alone" I cried out as Jon kept pushing me back.

He walked me to phils bus where he was sitting outside waiting, he cursed "fuck what happened?" he asked as I wiped my eyes.

"Colby man just wont give her the space she needs" Jon said through gritted teeth.

I turned to Jon and hugged him "sorry about that, thank you" I told him, he shook his head "fuck im used to rescuing your ass by now" I laughed shaking my head.

"offers still open, text me if you need anything" he told me, I nodded as Phil and I got on the bus I smile seeing kofi "hey kof I didn't know you were joining us" I said sitting.

Kofi cleared his throat making me remember "oh yea uh ill be back" I said walking back to phils room who he quickly followed.

"why are you in your bra?" he asked leaning against the wall crossing his arms smirking.

"I didn't pay attention to what I was changing into, it was one of his old shirts" I sighed sitting on the edge of the bed "that's what started it between us, we passed each other in the hall or more did that dance trying to pas each other until one of us stepped aside letting the other through, which of course was me, and then he commented how he always found me sexy in his shirts, so I took it off and throw it at him" I told him

Phil started laughing "you'd rather walk around in your bra then wear his clothes" I shook my head making me laugh "well when you say it like that" I laid back on his bed, he came over putting his hands on my hips "you wanna come hang with me and kofi?" he asked.

I shook my head "na im good im going to crash before I have to start two days of hell" I told him, he nodded "OK don't watch any batman movies with out me" he said making me laugh.

"I don't even think I can get through a movie, im gonna shower and the sleep" I told him, he nodded "oh thank god that smell" he held the bridge of his nose I laughed smacking his chest "stop it" I shook my head.

As he headed back out to kofi as I got my shower stuff ready, I went and got in the shower.

Kofi looked at Phil come out of the room, the door was cracked open, he saw Phils hands on her hips leaning over her, both smiling and joking, he watched he come out carrying clothes and bath room stuff out of his room.

He raised his eye brow at Phil who sat down grabbing a ps3 controller handing it to him "so man whats that?" he asked nodding towards the bathroom.

Phil looked at him confused "oh us, we go back to ovw, she was my rock back then" he shrugged.

"no there's more, you two are intimate without being intimate" he told Phil.

"naw man just friends" Phil said on the screen "you going to keep playing cupid or get your ass kicked?" Phil asked at the wwe game they had in kofi held up his hands, Phil sat back biting his lip ring half playing.

He couldn't help but think, he was different with Sam, but that was just because of their history right? He did take her virginity.

I turned the water off and quickly got dressed grabbing my stuff I walked back in the room and sat on what was becoming my side, I grabbed my lotion putting it on, yawning, I felt exhausted and before I knew it my head was in the pillow.

Phil sighed "alright im off to bed"

"I'd be to if I had her in mine, she sleep in their every night?" kofi asked

"yea normally we just chill watch batman and shit hang out" Phil shrugged not thinking anything of it, he chuckled lightly "i actually missed her when she was traveling with her dad" he shook his head "I never missed a women in my bed, not even Amy" he mumbled.

"shes a women to be missed, I can see that" Phil nodded.

He headed towards his room leaning against the door, she was asleep on top of the blanket, she was slept with the blanket half over her leg and laying on top of it, which made him a blanket hog unable to have a lot of blanket, but he didn't mind, he smirked at her batman spaghetti strap and short pajama set, he shut the door and kicked his shoes off, and slipped his jeans off, tossing his shirt on his bag he climbed in bed next to her turning off the light, he actually slept with her, not sexual but slept.

"mm Phil" she mumbled edging closer to her, he closed his eyes nodding wrapping his arm around her waist as she placed her hand on his chest, he closed his eyes and sighed, going to sleep.

A/N please let me know what you guys think, please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight-

I walked into the place I once called a home, I closed the door behind me, leaning against it, I tossed my keys on the stand next to me, I took a deep shaky breath, setting my bags down by the front door, I wiped my eyes, this was the first time I was really alone since all of this, and I wasn't sure I was liking it to much.

I walked into the living room sitting down on the couch, I ran my hand over the martial, I looked at the wall full of pictures, Colby used to laugh at me over my pictures, I felt they made a home, it wasn't truly home with out pictures, he'd laugh and tell me, his home was with me, I shook my head apparently not.

I stood up wrapping my arms around myself looking at the pictures, I ran my hand over them and sighed at the one of Colby and I when we first started hanging out, sitting on mine and Jon's ratty couch in our ratty apartment, his arm around my shoulders, I was leaning into him smiling.

That was the night he first kissed me, as he was leaving, he grabbed my hand pulling me to him, he put his fingers gently under my chin and give me the sweetest slowest kiss and when he pulled away he told me, "I_ see your guarded, but I promise you if you let me in, you wont need to be, I'll protect you" _I rolled my eyes. Grabbing the picture I throw it across the room, the glass shattering.

"big fat lie" I mumbled to myself shaking my head, I took a deep breath and headed upstairs, into our room, it smelt of him, his perfect smell of coconut, sweat, his colgone and axe wash, I kicked my shoes off and laid down on the bed, on his side, I curled into his pillow and closed my eyes as tears started falling down my face.

Colby thanked the cab driver and took a deep breath, it took a lot for him to get out of his appearances, he promised Stephanie he wasn't going any where near Sam, that he had an issue with his mom, he would be at her house, she wouldn't even know he was near, but he lied as he stood outside of their home.

He unlocked the door pushing something from the front of it, he saw it was her bags, he could smell her, her beautiful smell of vanilla and honey and liliac, he walked over to the living where he saw the shattered glass, it was one of his favorite pictures of them, the night he first kissed her, he sighed remembering what he promised her, and he broke it, he bent down picking the broken frame and glass up throwing it away.

He walked upstairs and smiled seeing her passed out clinging to his pillow on his side of the bed, he leaned against the door way just watching her sleep, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, he hated himself for putting her through this, she didn't start packing that was a good sign, he kicked his shoes off and walked to the bed slipping in beside her, he wrapped his arm around hero pulling her into his arms.

"Phil?" she cried making his heart stop and feel like he was punched in the gut all at the same time, he shook his head and put her hair behind her ear, she didn't wake up just curled more into him and sighed a small smile on her face.

I moaned feeling arms wrapped around me, I knew it before I opened my eyes, he was here, I slowly opened my eyes to see him propped up staring at me, I stayed quiet my heart clenching, "colb?" I cried burying my head in his chest "why did you do this, why?" I cried as he tried soothing me, running his hand up and down my back "shh babe, I'm sorry im so sorry" he said as I looked up, I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself, I leaned up catching his lips with mine.

He gently pushed me on my back halfway on top of me, I put my hands on his chest, I always loved the way his chest felt under my nails, I moaned feeling him caress my breast, he pulled away, placing soft gentle kisses on my neck "mm Colby" I moaned softly.

It was like music to his hears hearing her moan his name again, he smiled fully climbing on top of her placing kisses on her collarbone "let me make it better baby" he told her, she nodded closing her eyes.

"oh please colb, make love to me" she said softly opening her eyes staring at him "I don't wanna be fucked like you did her, I want you to make love to me" she told him, hitting him the gut with her words, he nodded clearing his throat "OK baby" he said slowly lifting her shirt off of her tossing it on the ground, he brought his hand to the back of her head and kissed her again, his other hand moving to the waist band of her yoga pants she had on, going in he started caressing her, feeling how ready she was for him.

He pulled her pants down as she kicked them off, he sat up staring at her admiring his handy work, her dark hair sprawled across his pillow, her lips swollen from his kisses, her breathing heavy, in her white lacy bra and matching panties "i fucking love you in white, you look like an angel, my own personal angel" he told her and started placing kisses across the top of her plump breasts that was perfectly pushed up by her bra.

His hands caressing into her sides running up and down as he grinned himself against her making her moan.

I moaned arching my hips up "no more playing colb I need you now please" I begged, he nodded.

"anything for you mamas" he said softly and stood up undressing himself, I admired his body so tone and trimmed, he quickly hovered over my body and slowly entered me, filling me, I moaned putting my hand on his arms as he slowly moved, our eyes connecting, I moved my hands up and tangled them in his hair as I brought my hips up with his, he moaned out "baby you keep doing that im not going to last long" I bit my lip looking up at him.

"we have all night" I told him making him smirk and his lips come crashing down on mine.

And we did several times in the bed, again in the shower, on the bathroom floor, we had never been like this, the need to touch each other, Colby was asleep in the bed, I sighed staring at him, I knew I shoud've fought that urge, but I couldn't help it, I need even if it was one last time to feel him touch him, taste him, have him.

"Sam" he moaned reaching for me, he grabbed me pulling himself closer to me and sighed nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck, I sighed closing my eyes drifting off to sleep for a few peaceful hours.

I slowly pulled away from him and got dressed in colbys shirts and my pants, I sighed pulling sticky notes out, I walked into the closet and grabbed my clothes, I sat down and started folding them putting them in suitcases and bags getting most of them in their.

I would need boxes, I sighed getting up and walking out to see Colby sitting on the edge of the bed pants on shirtless looking down "you still leaving?" he said bitterly, I sighed.

"cobly, I just, I cant trust you, its not like shes some ring rat that ill never see again, I work with her, you work with her" I told him.

"so what was this?" he asked pointing to the bed, I frowned "goodbye" I whispered looking down, he shook his head "how long you and Phil been sleeping together? And I don't mean fucking, I mean in the same bed, sleeping" he asked looking up at me.

"how? Why would you ask that?" I asked confused.

"when I first got here, you thought I was punk and that was the first genuine smile I seen since forever" he told me, I sighed.

"since the first night on the bus" I told him "we haven't had sex, we just watch movies and I crash out hang out the same way I do with Jon, I was not having an affair" I snapped at him.

He shook his head yelled out knocking over his night stand making his lamp fall and shatter, I screamed as he tossed the mattress off of the bending, I watched him slowly destroy our room, I never seen him so angry. He started hitting the walls putting holes every where, I covered my mouth as he came over to me "get the fuck out" he said through gritted teeth grabbing my arms, I cried out "Colby stop it" as he walked me out of our room my hip hitting the dresser and my leg the edge of the bedroom door making me cry out in pain the dogs barking and nipping at his feet.

"Colby your hurting me" I cried as he grabbed my keys and purse "get the fuck out!" he screamed slamming the door in my face, I cried out, taking a deep breath,i walked over to the garage opening it, I got in my car and sat for a moment before starting and driving off.

I had no shoes, my bags where still in the house, I couldn't even go into a store right now, I dug through my purse pulling over, I dialed the only persons number I could think of.

"hello" came his normal gruff sounding voice and I let out a sob "Sam? Whats wrong?" panic now setting in his voice.

"Colby kkkicked mmmeee ooouutttt" I sobbed hearing him curse.

"go to a hotel I'll be there soon"

"i cant I have no shoes, he throw me out literally" I cried

"OK its fine the hotels not going to care, you need to get some where" he told me I nodded wiping my eyes.

"he has never treated me that way" I cried, he sighed "i know you OK?" he asked, I shook my head no "i don't think I am" I whispered.

"OK please Sam for me, get to a hotel" he begged, I nodded turned my car on "im going"

"OK text me when you get there" and with that he hung up.

I parked in the hotel parking lot, turning my car off, I grabbed my purse and walking into the lobby, the women eyes on me, I looked a mess "uh yea I need a room please" I cleared my throat, she nodded.

"sweetie are you OK?" she asked, I shook my head "no im not, I just need a room please" I said pulling my credit card and driver license out, she nodded looking at my arms, which made me look at my arms seeing the red fingerprint marks on them, I felt sick.

"you need me to call anyone?" she asked, I shook my head smiling small.

"no I did already thank you" I told her signing the papers as she handed me my room key "thank you" I told her grabbing my purse and walking to the elevator, I took a deep breath going into the room, it was a king suite, I didn't care, it had a bed, and that's all I needed, I felt sick over all of this.

Meanwhile back at the arena-

Jon cursed at his phone "i gotta go" he told the guys making them look at her, Joe sighed "what did he do?"

"i don't know man, but she needs someone with her, I fucking knew she shouldn't of gone by herself" he said just as Phil came down to the ring.

"whats going on?" he asked

"Joe fill him in I gotta go" Jon rushed out of the ring sending Stephanie a short text and headed out of the arena towards the airport.

SAMS POV-

I fell face first on the bed curling up crying, he put his hands on me, this wasn't my Colby, I knew I shouldn't of slept with him, but I just needed that closure.

I sat up and wiped my face realizing I hadn't ate, I groaned, oh god that's all I need my farther would really kill Colby, I smiled seeing they had a gluten free pizza ordering that with a cherry coke I sat back turning the TV on.

I sent Jon a text letting him know what room number I was in, I sat back bringing my knees up putting my head on them as tears slowly fell, I sighed I needed my stuff, I needed a shower.

Meanwhile-

Colby just finished destroying the living room, he knew it, he knew something was happening between them, and it was his fault, he felt sick, he just threw her out like that, he didn't even know if he hurt her, it'd kill him if he did, he sighed hearing his phone going off.

"Im on my way to her, she has one fucking mark on her, one hair out of place, im going break you Colby Lopez, I will knock your teeth down your fucking throat, and then im going to chop your dick off, and summer can suck it out of your throat" he read from Jon.

"fuck" he sighed putting his head against the wall, this just went from bad to worse, he rubbed his face "FUCK" he yelled out.

I finally ate deciding I would just have to wear my clothes I had, getting in the shower I allowed the hot water to work my tired muscles, between work, the sex with Colby, he had never been that passionate with me, and him dragging me out of our house, I was pretty sore, I looked down at my leg seeing a bruise where I hit the door, and my hip where I hit the dresser, a fresh crop of tears burning my eyes as I slid down the shower wall and sobbed.

I sat there until I heard knocking on my door, making me turn the now cold water off and wrapped the hotel provided robe around me, I took a deep breath opening it seeing it was Jon holding my pizza, I burst in tears as he made his way in the room shutting the door he dropped the pizza and picked me up.

I sobbed in jons chest "i've never seen him like this Jon, ever" I cried "his not my Colby anymore, I don't even know this guy"

Jon just stayed quiet as I cried "did he hurt you?" he asked, I sat up debating if I should tell him, Jon wouldn't understand, he grew up with his mother being hit on by man after man, he had zero tolerance, I shook my head no "no he didn't"i told him what happened, leaving that he dragged me across the room and down the stairs shoving me out of the house out.

I got up getting dressed, you could see the bruises even in colbys shirt showing, I sighed and walked out, Jon had my pizza open eating a slice kicked back on the bed "that's mine" I told him.

He gave me that goofy grin of his showing off his dimples "so good" he said mouth full of pizza making me laugh as I sat next to him, reaching for a piece, Jon's hand shot out pulling my sleeves up.

"i thought you said he didn't fucking hurt you?" he snapped, oh shit.

"i uh he, he didn't, this was in the shower Jon, he lost footing and gripped on me tighter then he should have, it was an accident" I covered up quickly, I did not want to be the reason the shield split up.

Jon looked at me for a moment and nodded "that better be the truth Sam" he told me, I sighed nodding.

We finished eating deciding to go back to the house tomorrow morning, Jon promised me Colby wouldn't be there but wouldn't say why, or how he knew.

Colby cursed when Stephanie called him rimming him for being near her and now she had three wrestlers out due to his bullshit and he was to be back by eight am tomorrow morning or he'd be fired, he packed his bags and sat on the bed laying back, "I sure know how to fuck things up" he mumbled to himself.

The next morning-

jon and I left home depot with a bunch of boxes and was heading to colbys house, I slowly opened the door and gasped, "oh my god Jon" I cried out walking into the living, the couch was flipped, coffee table broke, all pictures off of the wall and shattered, he destroyed the living room.

"OK sweetie lets just get you packed" he said, I nodded walking into the office and gasped again "OH MY GOD" I started going through things, he cleared our files shredding papers, all of them.

My hard drive with all my pictures was smashed all my stuff was smashed to pieces, Jon came in as I was going through things "its all gone" I said covering my mouth.

"i don't deserve this" I cried, Jon came up behind me wrapping his arms around me hugging me from behind as I cried "i did nothing to deserve this"

"i know you didn't princess" he whispered softly.

It was killing Jon seeing her this broken up over all of this, he didn't agree with her having sex with Colby, but he got why she did it, she needed that closure, why Colby reacted this way he didn't know, but he knew him and his friend needed to have a talk, she was right, this wasn't the Colby they all knew.

We started moving my stuff downstairs and packing what I wanted to take up before the movers got here, I walked around the once house full of love and happiness a place I thought was always going to be my home, I felt so cold and closed off, I found myself more then ready to leave.

"this isn't even my home anymore, my homes in Texas" I told Jon, who put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head as we watched the movers load my stuff in the moving truck.

"Texas and Vegas, you always got a place with me princess" he told me softly, I just nodded staring and took a deep breath, as we walked out of the house I locked it up for the finale time.

I placed my hand on the light blue front door tears burning my eyes, ready or not sink or swim here I start a whole new chapter in my life, whether I wanted to or not, I took a deep breath and handed my keys to Jon for him to drive my car "you ready?" he asked turning it on, I shook my head no, he patted my knee as he pulled out and took off towards the interstate.

A/n- well I feel on a roll lately and want to update as much as I can before I go into my busy work weekend, I work Saturday-monday forty hours in three days :) thank you all who have read this story and reviewed it, please give me any ideas or thoughts you have :)


	9. Chapter 9

It took three days but we were finally pulling into my fathers drive, Stephanie said it was fine especially since raw was in Dallas so it kinda worked Monday night for raw, my farther stood on the porch beer in his hand, he spat on the ground.

Jon looked over at me and smirked "that's not intimidating at all" he winked at me, I laughed shaking my head climbing out of the car, my dad came over hugging me "hey baby girl" he said as I hugged him back, I took a deep breath and pulled away smiling.

"dad you remember Jon?" I asked, he nodded sticking his hand out for Jon to shake

"of course I wrestled him, though now I wish it was the skunk looking punk" I laughed shaking my head "come on lets get inside, you kids eat yet?, me maw brought over some beef stew for you" he told me.

I smiled widely "for me maws stew, I could eat" I shrugged making both men smile as we headed inside, Michelle stood nervously in the kitchen, I nodded to her shoving my hands in phils hoody I stolen.

My dad came in and grabbed a couple of bowels he handed Jon his and fixed mine as I sat down at the bar "thanks dad" I smiled small blowing onto the spoon taking a bite "mm dad pepper" I said, he smirked handing it to me.

"so good, when I was little this was one of the few things I'd eat" I smiled at Jon who shook his head.

"so how was your guys trip?" Michelle asked speaking up, I nodded.

"it was good, kinda what I needed you know" I shrugged.

"how did that go you getting your stuff?" my dad asked, making me look at Jon, I sighed.

"he showed up, we argued and I ended up calling Jon for back up, got my stuff though" I told him, he nodded.

"yea it came yesterday, I just put everything in the living room of the guest house, I figured you could do what ever yo wanted with it, it'd be you place to stay privately" my dad said, I nodded.

"cool thanks" I said nodding, it felt slightly awkward, a little tense with Michelle.

"OK then im going to bed" she said kissing my dads cheek lightly she nodded to us and headed up, my dad sighed rubbing his face shaking his head.

I just looked down into my stew, it was seven thirty? And where was my little sister

I got up "you done Jon?" I asked, he nodded "yes that was good, thank you" he said, I smirked never seen Jon with such manners "you OK there?" I asked.

My dad smirked watching Jon "oh yea im uh im good, tired, long drive" he said

"mm you sure that's it?" I asked washing the bowels and spoons, Jon nodded.

"OK here lets walk you to the guest house" my dad said, I nodded drying my hands.

"you know we have a dishwasher" he told me, I shrugged "she don't like dishwashers, used to always yell at me for putting our dishes in it" Jon said, making my farther stop and look at me.

"you lived with him?" he asked pointing to Jon, I smiled nodding.

"dad jons my best friend, he refused to leave the czw coliseum I was sleeping in until I came to his apartment, he slept what was it three nights with me?" I smiled.

My dad nodded and started walking again, behind his house, the guest house which was a two bedroom house behind his, I shook my head as he told Jon to bring my car up to the single car garage.

He unlocked the door and handed me the keys as we walked in, I seen my stuff in the living room, I shook my head "its sad six years on my own, this is all I got" I told my dad, glad it was furnished.

"you'll get there sweetheart, gotta walk before you can run" he told me wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I nodded laying my head against my dad and sighed.

"how do I start over like this? I mean I still have to work with him dad, Monday killed me, it was so hard to keep it professional" I told him, he nodded.

"day by day kiddo, its gonna be hard at first, but you'll get through it" he told me, I nodded and smiled, kiddo, I shook my head "what?" he asked.

"Phil calls me kid, and you call me kiddo" I told him, he scuffed.

"punk" he mumbled making me laugh smacking his chest.

"be nice dad" I told him, he smiled nodding

"I'll see you in the morning" he told me as Jon came "you on the couch or other room" he said pointing, Jon held his hands up as my dad walked out.

I sighed sitting on the couch, it was actually pretty nice, tan microfiber couches, a big TV on the wall, a coffee table and end tables with a lamp on one of them and vase with some fake flowers on another.

"pretty nice princess" Jon said sitting next to me, I smiled yawning, "yea I guess not to shabby" I shrugged "im gonna go check out the bedrooms" I told him getting up walking to the hall, the bathroom was at the end, just a simple shower/bath, toilet and sink vanity.

A hall closet next to it, I opened it seeing I had the top half to hang things and the bottom half to put towels and linens, I nodded, walking into the room right next to the bathroom, it was pretty big a king size bed with a black comforter and purple sheets, totally take style, but it had my old dresser in it with an envelope on it.

I walked over opening it "you are welcome for as long as you want, this is your dresser from your old room, figured you'd enjoy something old, and all the furniture is yours for when or if you move out, I can change the past or my stubborn old ways but I hope this helps, love you kiddo, always dad" I smiled wiping a few tears away.

I sighed sitting on the bed, that was Michelle problem, I could almost bet it, it was funny to me, I started laughing laying back on the bed.

"what is so funny?" Jon asked leaning against the door way "i spent how many years Jon tearing up my body, to prove to my farther, and all it took was this to put us back together" I laughed, he smirked shaking his head.

He came and laid next to me "you look at the other room?" he asked, I shook my head no.

we decided on putting some crappy TV on and much out on the couch with the rest of our snacks from our trip, I looked over seeing Jon asleep and smiled taking a picture on my phone.

"are you awake?" came through from Phil.

"yea, how about you?" I asked rolling my eyes at my dumb question.

"damn am I sleep texting again?" he sent back making me laughing

"ha-ha your so funny"

"why aren't you sleeping?" he asked

"loaded question right there, why aren't you sleeping?" I asked him

"well I got used to this damn women sleeping on top of my blankets and laying crooked on my bed, now I cant get comfortable" I smiled bringing my knees up.

"hmm that must be annoying" I sent to him

"you have no idea, and she keeps leaving me"

"what a bitch" I giggled

"yea tell me about it"

"well if only you were in Dallas, I have this new big bed and no one to annoy it with" I sent biting my lip, I couldn't believe Phil and I were flirting like this! What was I doing! Just four days ago I was having sex with Colby we just split up and I didn't want Phil to be a rebound guy and ruin our friendship.

"oh but I am" he sent back I press send to call him going outside "hey" he answered making me smile.

"hi, what do you mean your here? Why so early?" I asked

"appearances and shit, sitting at a bus stop trying to sleep" he told

"well you could come here" I said before I could stop myself cringing.

"you sure?" he asked, I smiled "yea, I kinda miss my bed buddy to, been a rough few days" I told him.

"you OK?" he asked

"I'll tell you when you get here" I gave him directions and sat outside waiting for him, I didn't know what I was doing, but just the thought of sleeping with Phil again made me feel OK, safe. I seen the lights from his bus and hoped it didn't wake anyone in my fathers house, I seen Phil hand a card to his driver as he walked up the drive.

I smiled seeing him, he looked like hell, you could tell he hand slept "so this is the new digs?" he asked nodding.

I nodded "you wanna stare or come in?" I asked, he nodded as I took his hand and walked him inside, he smirked nodding to Jon passed out of the couch, I put a blanket over him and nodded to Phil to follow me.

We walked into my room "oh wow im in your room" he winked setting his bag down, I smiled sitting on the left side of the bed as he flopped down on the right, it felt like he was meant to be in her.

His eyes traveled to me and he frowned, with his index finger her pulled down my shorts down showing the bruise, he sat up looking me over "what the fuck happened?" he asked, I sighed shaking my head.

"nothing don't worry about it" I couldn't lie to him, he shook his head "he did this?" he asked, I sighed looking down.

"he didn't mean to Phil, really" I told him, he shook his head glaring at me.

"Jesus Sam, does your dad know? Does Jon?" he asked, I sighed.

"no I don't want cobly dead, look we're done, im out of there, him and I are finished" I told him, he covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes smelling him, he smelt amazing, old spice, no cologne, just him "i just I cant be the one that splits up the shield and I cant be the reason Jon goes to prison, Phil please don't say anything please, he will kill Colby literally" I told him pulling away.

He nodded, he bent forward lightly kissing my hip, making me smile, he moved down to my thigh doing the same and came up kissing my arms, he took my breath away when he cupped my face running his thumb across my check "there all better" he told me softly, I smiled nodding.

"all better" I whispered as we laid down in the dark, Phil put his arm around my waist and I laid my legs over his curled up into his chest, I closed my eyes relaxing feeling him running his finger tips up and down my lower back, even though I'd shared a bed with him in the past tonight this, felt very different.

A/n- thank you all who have read this story and reviewed it, please give me any ideas or thoughts you have :)


	10. Chapter 10

it was finally Monday after noon and I found myself walking into the arena with Phil and Jon on each of my sides, I sighed unsure if I was ready, I knew at some point I'd see him today.

"you OK?" Phil asked as if reading my thoughts, I shrugged nodding.

"OK sunshine, I gotta go, meetings and shit, I'll see you" Jon said hugging me, I nodded waving him off as Phil and I kept walking.

"you know you can hang on the bus if you want" Phil told me, I shook my

head.

"thanks but I need to face this" I told him as we stopped, he nodded and cupped my face "your not alone in this OK, you got me, no matter what, promise me if you need me, you'll come to me" he told me, I nodded looking down at our feet, phils hand moved down to my chin making me look at him "say it" he said.

I cleared my throat "i promise" I told him, he sighed "OK I gotta go" he old me leaning in hugging me, I nodded hugging him back with one last nod he took off, I sighed this being my first real time being alone since getting to Dallas

Phil left long enough to fulfill his appearances and came back, which I didnt mind, I enjoyed my time with him and amazingly him and Jon got along really well, I didn't think they would.

I started walking around jumping back when I felt arms around my shoulders, I sighed seeing the bellas "so you didn't come to lunch Friday" Nikki said frowning, I nodded.

"yea sorry about that some things happened" I told them, they nodded.

"i know break ups are hard to do, when john, cena, not yours, any ways when we broke up like I was totally devastated, that's why you need girlfriends" she told me, I nodded.

"you know im just a private person" I told them shrugging,.

"i get that" brie said smiling at me, Nikki nodded "but we're a big family around here" she said as if I didn't already know that, we rounded the corner, I stopped making both

twins look up, there stood my ex, he looked miserable, it almost

broke my heart even more, our eyes connected "ugh this has to be hard" Nikki said frowning.

"im sorry I just need to" I trailed off as Colby started walking over to us, he stopped in front of us, his eyes trailing up and down my body and landing on my eyes, I had on phils gray zip up jacket, so no one could see the bruises on my arms, I didn't know what I was going to do if I was wrestling to night.

"excuse me ladies can I have a word with Samantha, please" he said his voice mellow, they looked at me waiting for my permission.

"its fine, im fine" I told them softly, they nodded "OK if you need us we'll be in catering" they nodded to me, I smiled and turned my attention to Colby.

"can we talk privately?" I nodded, he gently took my elbow and walked me into an empty room, letting go of me, I leaned against the wall, Colby looked at me torn.

"i take it since my heads still attached you didn't tell Jon?" he asked, I nodded "why? I deserve an ass beating for that"

"i wont be the reason the shield breaks up, or why jons in prison, Colby he wont just beat your ass, he'll fucking kill you, your lucky" I stopped myself from telling him his lucky Phil wasn't kicking his ass and that took a lot of begging, I sighed looking down.

"im lucky what? Huh?" he asked making me look up at him, I shook my head shoving my hands in the pockets of phils jacket " I hate this, I hate that you wont look me in the eyes anymore, you look at me like you don't know me" he said.

"i don't" I said clipped as I glared up at him "the man I knew, the Colby I loved and lived with for four years would never ever act this way, he wouldn't of looked at another women much less what you did,and putting his hands on me would've been out of the question" I snapped at him, he looked down.

"im so sorry Sam, I never meant to hurt you, it was supposed to be over the first night"

"it shouldn't of ever happened!" I snapped interrupting him, he nodded.

"it shouldn't of, please Sam how do I make this up to you?" he begged walking over to me "last week in our bed you and I, we still have so much passion and love for on anther, I know you felt it to baby please, I'll do anything" he said gently I hissed when he rubbed up and down my arms , making him frown, he slowly unzipped my jacket our eyes connected the whole time, he broke the stair when he took the jacket off and frowned seeing the giant bruises on my arms of his hand prints, he covered his mouth.

I nodded folding down the top of my shorts showing in the bruise on my hip and pulling up my shorts showing him the one of my leg, he shook his head "i uh oh Jesus" he turned around quickly going to the trash can in the corner of the room, he bent over and puked.

I walked over bending down next to him and gently rubbed his back, he groaned turning around sitting back his head against the wall eyes closed "im so sorry Sam, oh god" he pulled me to him, I nodded "i believe you are" I whispered as tears burnt my eyes "Colby I gotta go" I told him standing up.

"please tell me how do I get back?" he asked looking at me so lost, I shook

my head opening the door "i don't know, your someone I thought would never hurt me, and now when ever I close my eyes all I see is you and her together" I told him and walked out.

I leaned against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths , I wiped my

eyes and headed down the hall.

I walked into catering and smiled seeing Jon and Joe, I walked over and sat down laying my head on my best friends arm "you OK?" he asked, I nodded staying quiet.

"well I gotta go, I'll see you man" Joe said nodding to me, I frowned.

"OK that makes the second time you two have been in here and I come and sit he leaves" I frowned, Jon sighed. "he doesn't want to get caught in the middle of it, his pissed at Colby, but that's his friend" Jon explain, I frowned "but I thought I was his friend to, I don't want you guys to take sides" I frowned

"you are, its hard to explain" he said, I nodded "you feel that way?" I asked, Jon chuckled shaking his head "no abouslty not, I kicked colbys ass, we're good, but your my best friend, nothings changing that" he told me, I nodded.

"im gonna go talk to the Bella's" I told him standing up, Jon frowned "you OK?" he asked, I nodded "yea, I'll see you" I told him and walked over to the table Nikki brie and nattie was sitting at.

"look I would like to get to know you guys, however I just don't want to talk about Colby and I, its personal, his a good guy made a bad choice, summers a skank, that's all im saying" I told them.

Nattie smiled "just like your dad, so how are you liking it here so far?"she asked, I nodded sitting down as we started talking about random things. I looked up and seen Phil walk in with kofi, he saw me and winked making me blush and look down "aw you and Phil, that would be so cute" Nikki gushed, I shook my head "we are just friends" I told them shaking my head "besides isn't it to soon?" I asked, I wasn't even sure how this worked.

Nikki shook her head "look Colby cheated you cant go back cause you'll never trust him, and everyone has seen the way Phil watches you, girl I'd saddle that pony before someone else does" I laughed shaking my head.

"OK any ways" brie said smiling as nattie started talking about her cats and how they were doing it made me miss colbys dogs a lot, and brie talk about Daniel Brian, whom I knew from a couple of Indy shows "he was so stoked that you got signed, said you were the best female on the Indy circuit" she told me, I smiled, that meant a lot coming from Brian

"OK I gotta go make sure im not doing anything tonight" I told them standing up we all agreed to meet up later and I headed out, feeling a little better

I smiled seeing Phil and walked up behind him, I covered his eyes with my hands and smiled "guess who" I said

"um the pope" I laughed when he turned around and smiled at me "whats up kid?" he asked.

"just seeing if we're doing anything?" I asked him, he nodded.

"actually we are doing a promo" he told me I nodded "you can wear my jacket, looks kinda cute on you" he told me winking at me, I laughed nodding "im gonna get ready on the bus, if your OK with that?" I asked, he nodded.

"yea here, I'll go with you" he told me putting his hand on my lower back as we walked through the arena to the back where the buses where we walked into phils bus I went into the back and started going through my clothes, deciding on a pair of jean shorts with a women white lighting bolt cm punk t-shirt and his gray sweater, I quickly got dressed and touched up my hair and make up.

I was putting my stuff back in my bag when punk came into the room, I stood up and smiled at him "do I look OK?" I asked, he nodded walking to me, he placed his hands on my hips backing me into the bad "Phil" I spoke softly raising my eye brow.

"i know its too soon for you, I know your hurting and confused, but I've never been one to sit back and patiently wait for something I want, I've wanted you since our night and I was told no, then you had a boyfriend and I respected that, but now you here, in my room, on my bus, in my clothes and I just I have to do this" he said and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I felt that pull in my stomach, it felt like it was knotting and doing flips all at once when his lips came on mine, he went to pull away when I leaned up catching his lips with mine, I moaned when he deepened the kiss, he moved his hands to underneath my thighs near my butt pulling me closer to him.

We continued our little make out session, phils hand landing on the back of my head gripping my hair as he laid me back on his bed, I moaned as his other hand placed its self on my stomach trailing up, my whole body felt like it was tingling and on fire at the same time with him.

KNOCK KNOCK, we both groaned "what?" punk yelled out almost scarily

"ssorry Mr. uh punk you're up" a nervous stage head stumbled out making me laugh, Phil groaned placing his face in the crook of my neck, even his hot breath on my skin was giving me chills, after a moment Phil sat up and smirked holding his hand out for me to take, I slowly sat up " I need to fix my hair" I mumbled making him smirk.

"you do" he said as we walked into the bathroom, Phil stood behind me his hands on my hips as I brushed out the tangled mess he had created "OK ready" I spoke softly, Phil nodded taking me hand and hand in hand we walked back into the arena.

I couldn't help but feel giddy at this as we stood in front of a camera Phil doing what he does best talking, going off about how the shield put their hands on me and that wouldn't be tolerated.

I frowned seeing the shield come forward, punk putting me behind him, Seth leaned over and eyed me, he smirked nodding "I'd keep her close to" he reached out his gloved hand touching my cheek, I pulled my face away scowling at him.

"touch her again, I'll break you in half Rollins" punk spoke acidly.

"look we just find it an injustice someone with so much talent is stuck behind a nobody loud mouth"

"nobody loud moth cute ambrose, but we're not talking about you, im the best in the world and ill take on one of you next week and prove it" Phil snapped

" oh your on punk, just bring that ray of sunshine and its a date" dean spoke up winking at me, I rolled my eyes scrunching my face.

The camera yelled cut, I felt Phil still hold onto my hand "geez you play hate for me so well" Jon joked.

"oh well you know I go back to the days when we first met" I winked at him, he nodded "oh where you wanted this and wouldn't admit it" he joked, I shook my head.

"oh yea let me tell you my moxley fan girl inside of me was just dying to come out and it turned it into hatred" I rolled my eyes shaking my head "whatever floats your dress up"

he rolled his eyes "i always hated that saying with you makes no damn sense" I laughed shaking my head.

"im going to go lay down, been a long day, see yea guys" I smiled politely as Phil and I turned around still holding hands.

"when the fuck did that I happen?" I could hear Colby spit out acidly.

"probably the moment you found your dick in summers pussy" Jon spat back at out as Phil and I rounded the corner.

"well he didn't seem to happy" I mumbled looking down.

"do you not want this?" he asked holding up our hands, I bit my lip looking at our entangled hands , truth was I did, I really really did, I shook my head "no its not that, just give me time to adjust OK?" I asked softly, Phil nodded and bent down giving me a light kiss "anything" he told me softly and we headed back to his bus, and for the first time since all this happened I had a real smile on my face, and I actually felt giddy.

A/n oh my goodness guys so sorry life has been majorly hectic lately, found out im pregnant, getting trained for a promotion at work, kiddos being crazy, but I hope you guys enjoy this, please REVIEW I want to know what you think or any idea you have for this story where you want to see it go, her with Phil or back together with Colby, what? Please let me know.


End file.
